L'appel du Devoir
by PanicAttack
Summary: Fic traduite, version original de Call of Duty écrite par gothraven89. Don Eppes a toujours pensé que son petit frère n'était pas bon pour garder un secret. Il se trompait totalement, son travail pour la NSA n'est pas le seul secret de Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic traduite, version original de "Call of Duty" écrite par gothraven89 **Don Eppes a toujours pensé que son petit frère n'était pas bon pour garder un secret. Il se trompait totalement, son travail pour la NSA n'est pas le seul secret de Charlie.

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** **qui et l'auteur original**, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 1 : Fête à Damas**

_Don a toujours dit que je n'étais pas bon lorsque venait le temps de garder des secrets. J'ai toujours gardé un sourire caché à son insu, si seulement lui et tous les autres savaient vraiment ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie. Si seulement ils savaient que je suis l'un des trois meilleurs agents de la CIA dans le monde, mes deux collègues et moi sommes une force mortelle qui a causé la disparition permanente de plusieurs hommes dangereux. Pour l'instant, nous sommes non actif, chacun retournant a sa propre vie, portant le masque de simple civile. Mais dans le fond de mon esprit, je me demanderais toujours quand nous serons rappelés par notre devoir, parce que la guerre entre les Hommes ne finira jamais, peu importe combien nous le souhaitons._

_Pensés de Charlie Eppes, nom de code : "Ghost"_

- Hey Ghost, a-tu des munitions de surplus, je suis presque à sec. Demanda Julio Vargas, qui jeta un regard d'espoir au jeune homme assit dans le coin, qui huilait et polissait minutieusement les pièces du puissant revolver automatique démonter.

Ghost, également connu sous le nom de Charlie Eppes, leva les yeux de sa tâche pour lancer un regard incrédule à Julio. Ensuite, il sortit deux chargeur du sac à dos posé à côté de sa chaise et les passa à Julio.

- Tu n'a toujours pas appris l'art du réapprovisionnement Mojave? Sourit Charlie tout en retournant son attention à nettoyer son arme déjà immaculée.

- Tu demande pour un miracle là-dessus Ghost. Répliqua Christian Wolfe, la troisième personne dans la pièce.

- Tait-toi Nighthawk. Grogna Mojave tout en plaçant les munitions dans son sac. Charlie remontait son arme de service lorsqu'un bruit a peine audible arriva a ses oreilles.

- Le chef arrive, dit-il sans lever la tête. Christian et Julio allaient demander comment il savait ça lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer plusieurs hommes, le dernier étant le Commandant Derek Steele, le "Chef" de cette unité. Charlie, Christian et Julio levèrent la tête, mais ne se levèrent pas pour saluer, Steele n'aimant pas lorsqu'ils le faisaient parce que cela lui donne la sensation d'être vieux.

- Salut chef, que faite-vous ici, demanda Christian.

- Il y a eu un changement de plan, l'accord ce fera cette nuit, probablement à minuit, répondit Steele.

Julio et Christian échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de tourner leur attention vers Charlie qui finissait de remonter son arme. Avec un mouvement spontané du pouce, l'arme s'enclencha prête au service, et le jeune génie des math leva le regard. Christian et Julio sentirent tressaillement d'anticipation au sourire prédateur qui apparut sur la face de Charlie. Après avoir retourner le sourire à Charlie les deux aînées se tournèrent vers Steele " Aucun problème " dirent-ils tous ensemble.Steele sourit, il aimait ces gars-là, surtout Charlie, parmi les trois, il était le plus entraîné, une arme mortelle dans n'importe mode de combat incluant le sabre de samouraï. Steele avait toujours des problèmes à penser que lorsque l'équipe n'était pas active, Charlie redevient un simple professeur à CalSci, et consultant pour plusieurs agences de sécurité. Son grand frère, un agent du FBI totalement ignorant par rapport au fait que son petit frère est un agent de la CIA avec quinze ans d'expérience.

- Amusez-vous bien ce soir les gars, vous pourrez garder un ou deux de ces salauds vivant pour une petite conversation, mais faites ce que vous avez à faire pour revoir vos maisons, Toby va vous prendre dans trente minutes, dit Steele sur un ton naturel avant de sortir suivi des autres agents.

Avec le doux claquement de la porte, les trois homme rentrèrent en action. Julio et Christian partir ramasser leurs affaires dans le coin de la pièce. Charlie rangea son fusil dans son étui et s'affaira à mettre sa tenu de combat, il regarda sa montre, il restait deux heure avant qu'il soit minuit à Damas, deux heures avant de commencer à s'amuser. La mission était simple, arrêter un petit groupe de dangereux terroristes avant qu'ils se procurent une puissante bombe, bombe qui selon leurs sources devait exploser en sol américain. Les ordres étaient d'empêcher la transaction et de capturer les personnes impliquées et, si ces terroristes étaient armés, les trois agents avaient la permission d'éliminer toute résistance.

Pendant que Charlie enfilait la veste de Kevlar modifiée par-dessus son gilet à manche longue noir et attachait plusieurs étuis contenant des armes à ses anches et jambes, il laissa son esprit lui remémorer le coup de fil qu'il avait donné a son frère Don quelques minutes avant d'être ramassé à peu près trois mois plus tôt. Il se rappelait les mots exacts qu'il avait prononcés dans sa maison avec son sac déjà prêt. Il avait appelé Don sur son cellulaire, mais avait seulement obtenu la boîte vocale, il avait donc laissé un message à son cher frère.

_- Don, hey c'est moi, Charlie. Écoute, dans le temps que tu reçoives ce message je serais déjà parti. Je sais bien que tu vas être fâché contre moi et je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te dire où je vais. S'il te plait dit à papa de ne pas s'inquiéter, je promets que je vais revenir, encore une fois je suis désolé de vous faire ça à tous les deux, j'aimerais qu'il y aille une alternative… je t'aime Don… dit à papa que je l'aime aussi… je dois y aller… bye. Il pressa le bouton de fin de conversation la gorge serrée. Regagnant le contrôle de ses émotions, il prit son sac et sorti, le son de la porte qui se referme juste derrière lui, symbole du destin qu'il venait de fermer pour lui-même._

Charlie secoua son esprit pour mettre de côté ses souvenirs et finis d'empaqueter ses affaires, attachant plusieurs autres armes, ensuite il prit l'élastique à cheveux noir qui était sur son poignet et attacha ses cheveux frisés en une queue-de-cheval bien serrée. Cela et les quelques jours sans rasage lui donnait l'allure d'être une tout autre personne que le normalement bien rasé professeur d'université. Charlie rempli une autre poche de ses pantalons noirs avec des munitions de surplus et attacha son sabre de samouraï sur son dos. Il regarda sa montre, une heure et demie avant le spectacle, Julio et Christian était également prêt à partir, les trois hommes habillés en noir et lourdement armés.

- Vous êtes prêt les gars? Demanda Charlie avec un sourire en coin.

- Diable ouais, grogna Christian.

- Sans aucun doute Ghost. Ajouta Julio tout en glissant l'un de ses fusils dans son étui. Charlie regarda à nouveau sa montre, il leur restait dix minutes à attendre avant que Toby appelle pour qu'ils descendent dans la petite rue derrière l'hôtel où ils se trouvaient.

Les trois hommes étaient assis dans un silence lourd, ils avaient tous les nerfs tendus, avant la fin de la nuit, le sang coulerait. C'est Julio qui brisa le silence.

- Je déteste l'attente, maugréa-t-il.

- La patience a ses vertus Vargas, répliqua Charlie.

- Vertu qu'il n'apprendra probablement jamais. Murmura Christian, esquivant facilement la claque que Julio lui envoya derrière la tête. Charlie laissa un petit rire qui mourra vite dès que son cellulaire sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche arrière et répondit.

- On sera en bas dans une seconde. Il raccrocha et regarda ses compagnons, l'atmosphère relaxée fut immédiatement remplacée par une de sinistre.

Charlie marcha vers la porte en silence, Julio et Christian juste derrière. Ils passèrent vite le hall avant d'arriver à la porte d'incendie située à l'arrière. Dès le premier pas à l'extérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le van noir stationner à leur droite.

- Salut les mecs. Dit Toby, le chauffeur blond aux yeux bleus pendant que les trois agents embarquaient rapidement dans le véhicule.

- Hey Tobias, emmène nous à la fête, répliqua Charlie.

- Oui monsieur. Dit Toby tout en démarrant l'auto et en accélérant. Leur destination était un entrepôt abandonné dans la banlieue éloignée de la ville. Charlie vérifia sa montre qui indiquait 11 :00 PM, il restait donc encore une heure avant que le feu d'artifice éclate, et il restait vingt minute de route à faire. Charlie leva un court regard aux rues de Damas à travers le pare-brise.

" _Je ferais mieux de tenir ma promesse. _Pensa Charlie.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs milliers de milles plus loin, tout droit à travers la planète, c'était le début de l'après-midi et Don Eppes était assis dans la salle de repos regardant par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, qui étaient évidemment tournées vers Charlie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer que cela faisait déjà trois mois depuis la disparition de son petit frère, laissant uniquement un message enregistré sur la boîte vocale du cellulaire de l'agent du FBI. Don avait l'envi de sortir son cellulaire et de réécouter le message pour ce qu'il lui semblait la millième fois. Pas une seconde passait sans qu'il pense à son frère et aux questions sans réponses qu'il avait en tête. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la deuxième présence dans la pièce.

- Donnie? Se fit entendre la douce voie masculine d'Alan Eppes. Don se retourna, surpris de voir son père.

- Papa, que fait-tu là? Demanda Don. Alan leva son bras tenant un petit sac jaune.

- J'ai pensé que je t'apporterais un dîner. Répondit simplement Alan. Comme sur appel, l'estomac de Don gargouilla, et l'agent regarda timidement son père et le pointa du doigt. Les deux hommes se mirent à la tâche de manger les sandwiches tout en parlant, ayant une pensée commune. Charlie. Où était-il? Que faisait-il? Allait-il bien?

Toby arrêta le véhicule dans un tournant sombre de la rue, les contours de l'entrepôt vaguement visible derrière une bâtisse plus petite. Toby se retourna pour regarder ses passagers, Ghost rangeait son sabre dans son étui, sabre qui prendra vie lorsque viendra le temps d'éteindre les lumières. Mojave vérifiait le chargeur de l'un de ses fusils, le gars étant un tireur hors pair, et Nighthawk s'assurait que les grenades qu'il transportait étaient bien attachées et vérifiait aussi son matériel d'escalade, le gars aimait faire exploser les choses et se sauver plus rapidement que Spiderman. Les trois agents avaient des masques de ski noir et des lunettes de vision nocturne. Le Commandant Steele avait des hommes en attente dans toutes les bâtisses de l'entourage. Le plan était simple, ils attendaient que "Les Trois", nom sous lequel Ghost, Nighthawk et Mojave étaient également connus, s'amusent et là les agents en attente entrait pour ramasser les prisonniers.

- Bonne chance à vous… Toby s'arrêta parce que lorsqu'il se retourna il se trouvait face à face avec le compartiment vide de la camionnette.

- Je dois vraiment apprendre à faire ça. Toby murmura pour lui-même en s'éloignant, espérant que les gardes de l'entrepôt n'aient pas remarque le van noir.

- Vous avez la permission d'exécuter la mission, la transaction se fait en ce moment même. Bonne chance. Dit la voix brouillée du Commandant Steele dans chacune de leurs oreillettes.

- Bien reçu. Les trois agents commando répondirent tout en se séparent vers leurs différentes cibles. Ghost devait éteindre les lumières, Mojave éliminerait les gardes et Nighthawk ferait une diversion avant que les choses prennent une sale tournure. Furtivement Ghost suivi son chemin en évitant l'une des sentinelle et rampa dans l'entrepôt par l'une des fenêtres brisées. Il sortit son sabre et se dirigea vers la salle du générateur, tout en sachant qu'il y aurait plus de gardes en poste. Mojave vissa le silencieux au canon de son revolver automatique, sa cible étant en vue. Un gars dans la trentaine avec une mitraillette dans les mains, l'un des sept hommes qui gardaient l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

-Je suis entré, chuchota Ghost.

- Compris. Répondit Mojave en ouvrant le feu. Le garde tomba sur le sol, avec un petit trou rond entre les deux yeux.

Rapidement, Mojave traîna le corps dans l'ombre et passa à la prochaine cible. En cinq minutes, il ne restait plu qu'un seul garde, cependant, cela fut rapidement corrigé. Nighthawk grimpait silencieusement au mur de la bâtisse, sa tâche était de grimper sur le toit et de laisser tomber quelques grenades de faible puissance dans les conduits d'aération.

À l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, Ghost avait atteint la salle du générateur sans être vu.

- Je suis en position. Nighthawk, lâche tes bombes lorsque les lumières s'éteindront, Mojave, tu rappliques à l'intérieur dès que ça commence à exploser, dit Ghost tout en enfonçant de toutes ses forces son sabre dans la boîte des fusibles, regardant les étincelles suivi d'un sourd pop.

L'obscurité l'entoura immédiatement lorsque les lumières sautèrent, et des cris d'inquiétude se firent entendre.

- Le spectacle commence. Grogna Ghost en activant sa vision nocturne.

Mojave et Nighthawk sentirent une joie sauvage les envahir au son de cette simple phrase. Ils activèrent leur vision nocturne et tracèrent leur chemin dans la bâtisse, Nighthawk sur l'étage supérieur à celui de Ghost et Mojave sur celui du dessous. Les trois agents se dirigeaient rapidement vers le centre de l'entrepôt, où se trouvaient les chefs. Cela n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils rencontrent d'autres gardes. C'est en tournant un coin que Ghost se trouva face à face avec le canon d'un shotgun, ce qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Il y eu un léger flash de lumière argenté lorsque Ghost manoeuvra son sabre horizontalement, coupant le canon en deux. Ghost n'avait pas fini, il donna un autre coup en diagonale, le sentant s'enfoncer dans la cible. Ghost remit son sabre en position d'attaque en continuant d'avancer sans se préoccuper du corps auquel il manquait une partie de la tête.

Mojave prit l'un de ses fusils et tira sur les deux gardes en face de lui, deux tire et il n'y avait pu de problèmes. L'agent pouvait voir l'entrée à la pièce centrale de l'entrepôt. Nighthawk attrapa un garde par le dos de son gilet et le lança par une fenêtre, il entendit l'homme crier avant de l'entendre s'écraser au sol. Il se secoua les idées avant de continuer et de voir trois gardes devant lui au détour d'un tournant. Ils s'entre regardèrent avant de foncer sur Nighthawk. Souriant pour lui-même l'agent sorti une paire de puissante grenades étourdissante. Avec un mouvement du poignet, il lança les grenades vers sa cible, peu après un grand boum et un éclaire de lumière emplis le corridor. Pendant un instant la vision nocturne de Nighthawk fut inutilisable, mais quelques secondes plus tard la lumière s'était éteinte et ses lunettes aussi claire qu'avant révélaient la présence de trois corps chaud, inconscient sur le sol. Nighthawk passa par-dessus eux et au même moment lui et Mojave entendirent la voix de Ghost.

- Souvenez vous de montrer un peu de pitié. Cela étant la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant de tomber sur leurs proies.

Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement voisin de l'entrepôt. Derek Steele et une équipe étaient en train de les regarder faire grâce à une vision laser.

- Wow ces gars-là sont rapides. Commenta l'un des techniciens informatique tout en regardant les trois points se débarrasser systématiquement des autres, les tuant ou les assommant.

- Ça ce n'est rien, une fois j'ai vu le chef, Ghost, se débarrasser de sept hommes en dix secondes, lors d'une mission au Brésil. Ajouta un autre technicien.

- Pouvons-nous rester concentré tout le monde? Demanda Steele, tout en comprenant secrètement la stupeur des techniciens, ces gars semblaient inhumains.

Si ces techniciens savaient qu'une fois la mission terminer les trois agents seraient non actifs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Julio Vargas retournerait à son boulot de Sheriff à Phœnix en Arizona, Christian Wolfe un chef pâtissier dans un restaurant chic à New York, et Charlie Eppes, un géni et professeur de Math à Pasadena en Californie. Steele fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs.

- Hey Steele, c'est le moment de faire votre job les gars. Dit une petite voix essoufflée et étrangement amusée.

- Bien reçu Ghost, répondit-il.

- Unité bleue, vous pouvez aller ramasser les prisonniers, dit-il dans un second micro.

- Compris. Fut la seule réponse du chef de l'unité bleue.

C'est dans l'immeuble voisin que l'unité bleue se mit rapidement en action. Le groupe était constitué de quinze hommes qui traversèrent rapidement la rue, se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt qui était toujours plongé dans le noir. C'est au moment d'enfoncer la porte que les lumières se rallumèrent, le générateur de secours s'enclenchant.

- Ok les gars, on y va. Dit le chef tout en s'engouffrant dans l'immeuble, les lumières de secours donnant une atmosphère mystérieuse aux couloirs. L'unité progressa rapidement dans la bâtisse jusqu'à la salle centrale, où ils arrêtèrent envahis de stupeur à la vue qui s'offrait devant eux. Dix hommes étaient mort, sur le sol, et au centre de cette horrible vision cinq homme à genoux, terrifiés, attachés ensembles et les baillons sur leur bouche étouffaient les pleurnichements de peur et les ogives étaient en sécurité dans le coin. "Les Trois" étaient introuvables, le chef de l'unité parla dans son micro.

- Commandant Steele, les prisonniers sont maîtrisés, mais vos gars sont partis.

- Compris, prenez les prisonniers et sortez de là. Dit la voix de Steele. Dans l'appartement, Steele afficha un sourire fatigué, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne pas retrouver le grand "Trois" dans les environs une fois le travail terminé, mais il savait qu'ils seraient de retour à l'hôtel d'ici l'aurore.

Le dit matin arriva avec un chaud et étouffant rayon de soleil, s'étendant sur Damas, s'engouffrant dans la seule fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel. De légers ronflements emplissait la chambre, provenant de deux des trois occupants. Julio et Christian étaient profondément endormis, étendus sur leur lit simple. Charlie, toutefois, était bien éveillé, il ne s'était pas saoulé l'esprit comme Julio il n'avait pas non plus pris des somnifères comme Christian. Charlie émit un lourd soupir en allant méditer. Il restait encore une heure avant que Steele leur rende visite. Méditer aidait Charlie à accepter les vies qu'il avait prises la nuit précédente. Un grognement enleva tout espoir de concentration, en ouvrant les yeux il vit Julio Vargas rouler autour de son lit avant de se diriger vers la seule salle de bain. Charlie se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac à dos à côté de son lit, cherchant une bouteille d'aspirine. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de toilette au moment Julio vomissait. Avec un sourire de compréhension Charlie lui donna la bouteille. "Merci" marmonna Julio en se retournant une fois de plus vers la toilette. Un autre râlement se fit entendre et en se retournant Charlie vit un vraiment perdu Christian Wolfe chialer après la trop forte lumière.

- Lève toi et souri avaleur de pilules, agaça Charlie.

- Je vais me lever, mais je refuse de sourire, marmonna Christian.

- Où est Julio? Ajouta-t-il en se frottant la face fatigué.

- Il est dans la ville de la gueule de bois. Répondit Charlie en pointant la salle de bain. Christian fit signe qu'il avait compris avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras, couché sur son ventre, il observait Charlie s'asseoir sur son propre lit.

- Comment tu fais le jeune, comment tu vis avec ce qui est arriver la nuit dernière? Demanda Christian, la question qu'il avait déjà demandé un millier de fois auparavant. Charlie leva les yeux du point qu'il fixait au sol et regarda les yeux questionneur de son compagnon.

- Combien de fois m'a-tu demandé ça? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire. Répondit Christian avec un léger sourire. Charlie retourna un sourire triste.

- Je vais bien Christian, merci de demander, ajout-il avant de se laisser aller sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Le son d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant lui fit savoir que Julio libérait enfin la salle de bain. Charlie sourit en entendant le Latino grogner et s'effondrant sur son lit.

- Hey Hermano, c'est quand que le patron arrive? provient la question étouffée par les oreillers.

- Dans trente minutes, essaie de te dessouler un peu plus d'ici là. Répondit Charlie. Se dessouler rapidement était une spécialité de Julio.

La demi-heure passa très rapidement, et les trois hommes s'habillèrent dans leurs vêtements de tous les jours et commandèrent le déjeuner. Ils avaient à peine commencé à manger lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Derek Steele, et veston cravate.

- J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne nuit. Dit Steele, malgré le fait qu'il voyait la fatigue de Julio et Christian. Charlie par contre semblait reposé et prêt pour la journée.

- C'était une nuit pas trop pire monsieur. Répliqua Julio

- Bien, vous êtes mieux de ramasser vos affaires, c'est le temps de rentrer. Dit Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 2 : En route pour la maison**

Les trois agents avaient une demi-heure pour ramasser leurs affaires, faisant très attention pour ne rien oublier derrière et toute trace d'ADN serait effacée après leur départ. Toutes leurs armes avaient été ramassées plus tôt dans la nuit. Charlie attacha ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval et ramassa son sac noir avec son nom de famille écrit en blanc sur le dessus, Julio et Christian avaient des sacs similaires. Après avoir fait un dernier tour des lieux pour ne rien oublier, Charlie sorti suivi par ses compagnons. Parcourant rapidement le même chemin que la nuit précédente, maintenant éclairé par les puissants rayons solaires de l'après-midi. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la voiture noire stationnée dans la rue.

- Salut les gars. Dit Toby

- Salut Taxi, dit Julio pendant qu'ils embarquaient.

- Hey, appelle-moi pas comme ça, chiala Toby.

- Mais tu as la job de chauffeur, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Christian en rigolant et en fermant la porte, le prochain arrêt étant l'aéroport international de Damas.

Pendant que le paysage passait par la fenêtre, Julio et Christian remarquèrent le regard songeur dans les yeux de leur chef. Tout en regardant à l'extérieur, l'esprit de Charlie repensa au moment où il reçut un téléphone qui, dans un sens, arrêta le monde…

_Trois mois plus tôt :_

_C'était la fin d'une autre belle journée à CalSci, Charlie n'avait pu de classe et il s'occupait en marquant des travaux et travailla sur une équation pour ses classes du lendemain. Il avait à peine commencé la deuxième ligne de son équation lorsque son téléphone sonna._

_- Charlie Eppes, répondit-il._

_- Ghost. Fut l'unique réponse provenant de la seule voix qu'il ne pensait pas entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais sa surprise fut de courte durée._

_- Comandant Steele, répondit-il simplement._

_- Ghost, il y a eu un incident, on a reçu la confirmation d'une activité terroriste à Damas, le devoir appelle. Dit Steele dans un ton monotone mais légèrement pressant._

_- Es-ce que Nighthawk et Mojave ont été informés? Demandât-il._

_- Ils sont embarqués en ce moment même. Tu a une heure pour ramasser tes affaires, tu seras pris à ta maison. On a déjà vérifié, il n'y a personne là-bas. Dit Steele._

_- Compris monsieur. Répondit Charlie._

_- On se voit bientôt. Dit Steele en raccrochant. Charlie ferma son cellulaire en prenant une profonde inspiration, des années d'entraînement lui permis de ne pas fondre en panique._

_Charlie posa la pièce de craie qu'il avait dans la main et il se dirigea vers l'étagère encombrée de livres. Il toucha un petit globe de laiton et le souleva, sous la base circulaire se trouvait un large anneau de titane avec deux lignes noires qui faisait le tour de l'anneau. Charlie le ramassa rapidement et le passa à son doigt. Cet anneau était, si l'on peut dire, sa carte d'identité de la CIA avec inscription laser. Ses deux compagnons possèdent des anneaux identiques. Ensuite, Charlie retourna à son bureau et attrapa un crayon et du papier, il écrit quelques mots précautionneusement choisis, disant seulement qu'il devait partir quelque part pour des raisons personnelles. Il plia le papier et écrit le nom de Larry dessus. En attrapant son sac il se dirigea vers la porte, il regarda l'horloge et vit que cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Les nombres défilaient dans son esprit pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son vélo. Cela lui prendrait dix minutes pour retourner chez lui et vingt de plus pour assembler ses affaires._

_Il n'y eu heureusement aucun problème sur le chemin de sa maison et il plaça son vélo dans le garage. Il marcha dans la cour jusqu'à la porte arrière qu'il ouvrit rapidement avec ses clefs. Comme l'avait dit Steele, Alan n'était pas là, probablement sorti avec ses amis, ou travaillant au centre de bénévoles. Charlie poussa un soupir à la fois de soulagement et de regrets, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père était au déjeuner (1) ce matin. Charlie ne perdit pas de temps, il monta l'escalier et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Il enleva son manteau ainsi que son chandail et enfila un T-shirt tout noir. Il sortit son sac de la garde-robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour ramasser sa brosse à dents, son rasoir et quelque médicament essentiels, comme de l'aspirine. Il les déposa dans son sac et retourna vers ses armoires de linge où il ramassa plusieurs vêtements pour quelques semaines. Il referma le sac et retourna vers la garde-robe. Il s'agenouilla devant sur le plancher de bois et en retira trois panneau, découvrant ainsi un trou dans le plancher duquel il sortit un Beretta de calibre 55. Il le regarda un instant, son regard devenant froid en tenant l'arme dans sa main. Finalement il se leva et rangea le fusil dans l'une des petites poche du sac. Il avait appris qu'on n'était jamais assez prudent dans son travail._

_Il replaça les panneaux du plancher et ferma la garde-robe. Ensuite il ramassa son sac et descendit l'escalier. Il regarda sa montre, il lui restait une demi-heure avant d'être pris. Il déposa le sac sur le sol et regarda la photo de mariage de sa mère. Il sentit une légère peine dans son cœur. "Désoler maman" murmura-t-il, en caressant la photo du bout des doigts il ressentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se retourna, et après réflexion, sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et composa le numéro de Don. Il attendit que son frère décroche mais il ne reçut que la voix métallique du répondeur. Charlie laissa un léger soupir avant de parler._

_- Don, hey c'est moi, Charlie. Écoute, dans le temps que tu reçoives ce message je serais déjà parti. Je sais bien que tu vas être fâché contre moi et je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te dire où je vais. S'il te plait dit à papa de ne pas s'inquiéter, je promets que je vais revenir, encore une fois je suis désolé de vous faire ça à tous les deux, j'aimerais qu'il y aille une alternative… je t'aime Don… dit à papa que je l'aime aussi… je dois y aller… bye. Il pressa le bouton de fin de conversation la gorge serrée. Regagnant le contrôle de ses émotions, il prit son sac et sorti, le son de la porte qui se referme juste derrière lui, symbole du destin qu'il venait de fermer pour lui-même._

_Charlie raccrocha et ramassa son sac. Il sortit de la maison qui était maintenant la sienne, sans savoir s'il la reverrait. La porte se referma et il s'engagea dans l'entrée vers le VUS qui attendait._

_Sans un mots, il embarqua sur le siège arrière._

_- Charlie Edward Eppes, nom de code: Ghost, j'imagine? Demanda le chauffeur, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus dans la mi-vingtaine. Charlie le regarda avec un léger soupçon lorsque le véhicule commença à avancer._

_- Oui, pourquoi demander? Répondit-il en ajoutant sa propre question._

_- Agent Tobias Finch à votre service, je suis celui qui sera responsable de votre transport et de celui de vos amis de la CIA. Dit Tobias avec une petite grimace effrontée. Charlie se retrouva à sourire légèrement à l'exubérance du jeune homme._

_- Appelez-moi juste Toby. Ajouta Tobias._

_- Ok. Dit Charlie en s'installant pour le long trajet peu importe quelle était la destination. Il ne pouvait pas voir parce que les vitres étaient totalement opaques, puis tout devient flou et il commença à sentir ses paupières devenir lourdes. Il savait ce qu'il arrivait et il ne combattit pas pour rester éveillé, il accueillit plutôt la douce noirceur._

Charlie fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit le véhicule s'arrêter.

- On est arrivé les gars. Dit doucement Toby.

- Merci Toby. Dit Charlie

- On se voit une autre fois. Dit Julio.

- Salut gentil chauffeur. S'amusa Christian, pendant qu'ils regardait Toby s'éloigner et disparaître dans un nuage de poussière.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent tout en se dirigeant vers le petit jet privé tout blanc quelques mètres plus loin, deux agents fédéraux les attendaient déjà. Charlie les salua d'un mouvement de tête en passant, lui et ses coéquipiers habillés en civile, en passant devant eux. L'un des agent monta avec eux tandis que l'autre refermait la porte escalier. Vingt minutes plus tard ils décollaient et Damas devenait de plus en plus petite. En entrant dans les cieux l'esprit de Charlie se perdit encore une fois dans ses pensées, cette fois-ci pas dans le passé mais plutôt vers le présent et le future. Cela prendrait encore un jour et demi avant de rejoindre le sol Américain.

- Je rentre à la maison Don, Papa, comme je l'avait promis. Pensa-t-il.

-----123456789------

(1) Et oui je viens du Québec alors pour moi le déjeuner est le repas pris lorsqu'on se lève le matin.

Prochain chapitre très cour… Alors il devrait être posté très rapidement… D'ici 1 ou 2 jours je dirais.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 3 : Rêveries d'avion**

Charlie POV

_Je sais que Julio et Christian me regardent, je ne peux pas le blâmer, ils ne font que s'inquiéter pour moi. Si seulement je pouvais leur dire que je n'ai pas peur, mais que je suis terrifié. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les vois, leurs faces, les hommes que j'ai tués, chacun d'entre eux, ne faisant que me regarder. Mais cela à commencer lorsque j'ai été à dix-neuf ans. Ce que j'ignore c'est ce que je vais faire en revoyant ma famille? Comme je vais vivres avec ce que j'ai fait? Toutes les vies que j'ai prises? Qu'arrivera-t-il s'ils découvrent la vérité? Qu'arrivera-t-il s'ils découvrent que je leur ai menti pendant tout ce temps, même si c'était pour les protéger._

_C'est vraiment difficile de vivre une vie comme la mienne. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne en dehors de ma mère, mais je ne lui disais jamais toute la vérité. Et maintenant elle est partie. En y pesant bien, je devais lui dire, elle était la seule personne qui avait une idée du fardeau que je portais et que je porte encore. Un autre secret que je garde, je suis aller voir ma mère avant sa mort, exactement trois heures avant que la mort l'emporte, m'enlevant ma seule vraie confidente._

_Comment est-ce que je peux vivre avec moi-même? C'est la question que je me demande très souvent. La vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est une sorte de paradoxe, je tue pour sauver des vies, mais, en retour, c'est moi qui est mourrant. Quand je ferme mes yeux, je ne vois pas uniquement les faces de ceux que j'ai tuées, mais aussi celle de ceux que je protège. Mon père, Larry, Amita, Megan, David, Colby, mes étudiants et Don. Don, oh Don, que fera-tu si, un jour, tu découvres que je suis un tueur, parce que c'est ce que je suis, un tueur, un meurtrier, avec le sang d'innombrable homme sur les mains, des maris, des fils, des oncles, des frères…_

_Comment je vis avec moi-même? Je ne l'ai pas encore compris. Mais je sais que je vais avoir bien assez de temps pour y penser. Mon nouveau P vs NP…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 4 : Les chemins se séparent**

Charlie laissa un petit soupir tout en frottant ses yeux fatigués, il avait temporairement chassé ses sombres réflexions dans un cois reculé de son esprit. Un sourd ronflement sur sa droite le renseigna sur le fait que Julio était encore profondément endormit. Christian était assis sur un siège à l'arrière de l'avion, écoutant de la musique sur son iPod. Les deux agents du gouvernement les raccompagnant aux Etats-Unis étaient assis à l'avant, parlant entre eux quand l'un d'eux se leva pour aller parler au pilote. Le plan était simple, ils arrêteraient à New York en premier, Christian débarquerait à l'aéroport international Kennedy, après ils arrêteraient en Arizona, Julio débarquait à l'aéroport de Phoenix et finalement lui-même débarquerait à l'aéroport international LAX. L'agent ressortit de la cabine et passa à côté de Charlie et de Julio, encore au pays des songes la tête pendante sur le bord de la chaise, la bouche grande ouverte. L'agent tendit le bras pour le réveiller quand soudainement Julio se réveilla pour attraper le poignet de l'homme.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un signal de réveil hermano, mais merci pour l'intention. Le latino sourit et laissa le poignet de l'agent.

- Pas de problèmes. Dit l'agent avec son propre sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Julio dirigea son regard vers Charlie en lui envoyant un sourire que Charlie retourna, mais avec un manque de conviction.

- On va rejoindre le premier arrêt dans vingt minutes. Dit le pilote.

- Ça va faire du bien de retourner à la maison après trois sacrément long mois. Dit Julio en s'étirant. Chassant les dernières vagues de sommeil avant de ramener son attention sur Charlie.

- Hey, qu'es que tu vas faire en arrivant chez toi? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en se dirigeant vers l'homme à qui il parlait et s'assoyant dans le siège de cuir, attendant une réponse.

Je vais le savoir une fois que je serais là, pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas encore. Soupira Charlie, notant que Christian les avait silencieusement rejoints. Julio et Christian regardèrent intensément leur chef. La voix du pilote se fit soudainement entendre dans les haut-parleurs.

- Je vous suggère de vous attacher, on atterrit. Parvient la voix déformée. Julio et Christian écoutèrent l'annonce et retournèrent à leurs sièges, Christian sentant une profonde joie en revoyant sa chère ville.

Le petit avion descendit lentement des cieux, accomplissant un atterrissage en douceur sur la piste. Tranquillement l'appareil ralentit jusqu'à l'arrêt, Charlie pouvait déjà vois le, très familier, VUS noir qui se dirigeait vers eux. Les trois hommes détachèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité pour se rencontrer au centre de l'avion saluer Christian. Julio donna une accolade à Christian. Charlie fit pareil et avant de se séparer Christian lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Comment-tu fait Charlie, comment tu vis avec ce que l'on fait? Demanda-t-il. Charlie sentit une petite douleur au cœur et un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de répliquer.

- Combien de fois va-tu me poser cette question?

- Je vais demander aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. Répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant vers la porte de l'avion.

- Prenez soins de vous, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans la lumière du soleil à l'extérieur. Charlie et Julio restèrent quelques secondes sans réagir avant de retourner à leurs sièges, le pilot attendit que le plein soit fait et que tout soit en ordre.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils décollaient, cette fois-ci vers Phoenix, Arizona, la maison de Mojave. Lorsqu'ils furent dans les airs, Charlie et Julio décidèrent de passer le temps en jouant aux cartes. Julio brassa et passa. Peut-être que ce sera finalement son jour de chance et qu'il arrivera à battre Charlie aux cartes.

- Je vais te battre. Lança Julio.

- Tu peux toujours essayer hermano, tu peux essayer. Souria Charlie en regardant la main qui lui était passée. Une heure plus tard, Julio semblait sur le bord des larmes lorsque Charlie montra la main gagnante pour la septième fois de la filée.

- Je vais te battre un jour. Grommela Julio en lançant ses cartes sur la table.

- Quand l'enfer gèlera mon ami, je suis un maître des probabilités. Dit Charlie en regardant l'attitude défaite de son ami.

- Sourit un peu, il y a toujours de l'espoir. Ajouta Charlie sur un ton moqueur. Julio le regarda, Charlie le fixait, et les deux amis partir à rire en choeur.

- Messieurs, attachez vos ceintures, on a atteint l'arrêt de M. Vargas. Dit l'un des agents.

Charlie laissa un petit soupir et chacun retourna à son siège. Une fois de plus l'avion descendit vers le sol, les étendus de terres rouges de l'Arizona se présentait sous eux. Ce qui enthousiasma énormément Julio Vargas, content de revoir le sable rouge de chez lui. L'avion atterrit sans problèmes et ils purent détacher leurs ceintures. Maintenant arrivait la partie que Julio détestait le plus à chaque retour de mission, il devait laisser leur chef pour un voyage solitaire vers chez lui. Vargas ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers Charlie, qui le rejoint et le serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de toi Ghost, que la Vierge Marie veille toujours sur toi. Chuchota Julio, sentant Charlie sursauter légèrement.

- Tu te souviens que je suis Juif? Dit Charlie en se décollant.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, je vais continuer de prier pour toi. Dit Julio prenant un peu un ton bourru.

- Prends soin de toi. Dit Charlie lorsque Julio sortait de l'avion.

- Tu fais pareil. Dit Julio avant de s'engouffrer dans la lumière de l'après-midi.

Charlie fixa la porte un instant avant de retourner à son siège, cela prendrait encore vingt minutes avant de décoller vers la Californie. Sur son siège, Charlie commença à griffonner des équations sur un bloc-notes, essayant de s'occuper l'esprit avec ce qu'il connaissait le mieux, les math. Mais dans le fond de sa tête, la terreur du retour à la maison et de faire face à ses proches prenait de l'ampleur. Et puis ses craintes silencieuses grandirent lorsque l'avion rejoint les cieux une fois de plus, se dirigeant vers chez lui, et vers des retrouvailles à la fois attendues et craintes.

- Je ferais mieux d'appeler Bob. Pensa Charlie. Il sortit son cellulaire et y composa un numéro.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

Note de la traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai été très occupée par l'école ces derniers temps.

**Chapitre 5 : Compte à rebours**

Lorsque l'avion privé entra dans l'espace aérien de la Californie, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. C'était plutôt ironique pensa Charlie. Ses deux compagnons avaient été accueillis par les chauds rayons du soleil, lui serait reçu par les ombres de la nuit. Charlie laissa échapper un soupire en regardant Los Angeles par le hublot, sa ville, sa maison, il était parti depuis vraiment trop longtemps. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour son autre travail à CalSci, trois mois plus tôt une lettre avait été envoyée pour les informer qu'il avait été appelé à travailler sur un "projet" et qu'il serait absent pour quelques mois.

- Que vais-je faire? Cela était la question qui revenait toujours dans sa tête pendant que l'avion descendait tranquillement du ciel, maintenant noir, vers la piste.

L'avion s'arrêta doucement à proximité des bâtiments de l'aéroport. Charlie déboucla sa ceinture et ramassa son sac, il ne restait personne pour lui dire salut, il marcha donc hors de l'avion dans un silence total, la noirceur l'accueillant les bras grands ouverts.

Contrairement à Julio et Christian, Charlie ne retournait pas immédiatement chez lui, la réunion de famille devrait attendre jusqu'au matin, à ce moment, son père devrait avoir reçu une lettre de Bob qui lui ordonnerait de ne pas poser de question à Charlie. Sa première nuit en ville se passera dans un hôtel où Steele lui a réservé une chambre. Charlie embarqua dans le VUS noir qui l'attendait, l'auto s'éloigna de l'avion et se dirigea vers les rues de LA. Il ni eu aucun problème en route et Charlie était content de ne pas passer près des bureaux du FBI parce qu'il aurait certainement sauté du véhicule en marche pour rejoindre son frère. Il était 8:00 PM, Don serait sûrement là, travaillant sur une affaire. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivaient à l'hôtel, un immeuble de onze étages et sa chambre était au dixième. Charlie sortit de l'auto et les deux agents ne le suivirent pas, ils savaient que Charlie n'apprécierait pas et qu'il avait besoin d'intimité. Charlie marcha dans le hall de l'hôtel jusqu'au bureau de réception où une hôtesse blonde l'accueillis.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, bienvenu à l'hôtel Wilcot, comment puis-je vous aider? Demanda-t-elle

- Bonsoir, mon nom est Langdon Fischer, j'ai une réservation pour la nuit. Dit Charlie, le faux nom était une simple mesure de sécurité.

L'hôtesse tapa sur son ordinateur avant de se lever et de ramasser une clé sur le panneau. Elle lui donna la clé 1024.

- Nous espérons que votre séjour sera plaisant. Dit-elle souriante.

- Merci. Dit Charlie en donnant l'un de ses sourires tristes à la femme. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et s'accota sur le mur, sentant la fatigue l'envahir. Charlie regardait les chiffres des étages défiler,6, 7, 8, 9 et finalement il s'arrêta à 10. La porte s'ouvrit et il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il marcha jusqu'au lit queen et laissa tomber son sac sur le plancher. Avec un léger grognement, il s'effondra sur le lit face première pendant un bon cinq minutes. La sonnerie de son cellulaire le ramena à la réalité pour quelques instants.

- Allô? Grommela-t-il.

- Je suis content de voir que tu es arrivé aux Etats-Unis en un seul morceau. Lui parvient une amusé à l'autre bout du fil.

- Hey Bob, tu as reçu ma demande? Questionna Charlie.

- Signée et scellée, elle sera livrée à la première heure ce matin. Répondit Bob Thompkins.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit Charlie.

- Pas besoin, c'est bon de récupérer notre meilleur consultant revenant de son autre travail. Dit Bob.

- C'est bon d'être de retour. Encore merci. Dit Charlie.

- À la prochaine. Dit Bob.

- Bye. Dit Charlie en raccrochant.

Charlie déposa son cellulaire sur la table de nuit et se leva, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il se dévêtit en chemin vers la salle de bain. En autant le T-shirt il révéla son corps. Sur sa nuque un tatou du signe japonais pour "Ghost" dessiné en noir avec un contour rouge. Sur le côté droit de son dos cinq ligne d'une prière Bouddhiste. Quelques cicatrices plus pâles contrastaient sur sa peau. Au-dessus de sa hanche droite une petite ligne, une balle qui l'avait frôlée en Russie, juste en dessous de son nombril une ligne horizontale provenant d'un agent japonais qui avait essayé de le démembrer avec son sabre. Au-dessus de son épaule gauche, une autre cicatrice d'un morceau de métal coupant provenant d'une auto explosa à Istanbul. Sur l'intérieur de son bras gauche se trouvait quatre cicatrices espacées, celles-là il les avait faites lui-même, un souvenir de son époque instable, quand il était un jeune prodige allant à la même école que son grand frère, il souhaitait tellement que la peine parte pour toujours. Il les avaient gardées secrètes, même sa mère l'ignorait. Les choses s'étaient arrangées en graduant du secondaire et en entrant à l'université.

Charlie finit de se déshabiller et détacha ses cheveux, il enleva l'anneau sur sa main droite et le plaça doucement sur le comptoir. Il entra dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau. L'eau chaude descendit sur son corps endolori. Pendant que l'eau le réchauffait et relaxait ses nerfs tendus, Charlie sentit les émotions refoulées refaire surface. Le barrage se rompit et tout l'assaillit d'un coup. Charlie s'accota sur le mur de la douche et se laissa descendre jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le plancher de la douche, de violents sanglots parcourant son corps lorsqu'il laissa finalement son angoisse prendre les commandes, son cœur se brisant en millions de pièces.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 6 : Retours à la maison**

Le soleil apparut lentement au-dessus de Los Angeles. Charlie ouvrit les yeux à cause de la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre qui le frappait en pleine face. Charlie s'étira dans son lit et quelques vertèbres craquèrent. Il regarda l'horloge, il était 8:30 AM. Charlie se leva pour aller à la toilette. Quelques minutes plus tard il était dans la douche, relaxant encore sous l'eau chaude. Dix minutes plus tard il s'entourait la taille d'une serviette blanche. Il essuya la bué dans le miroir et se regarda. Les derniers jours de relâchement lui avaient laissé une barbe. Un rasage s'imposait. Il sortit soir rasoir de son sac et commença son travail. Après quelques minutes, il ressortit avec une petite moustache connectant avec une barbe bien égalisée. Il s'habilla et appela le VUS qui l'avait déposé la veille et qui l'amènerait jusque chez lui ce matin. Tout en s'exécutant il sentait la peur remonter en lui.

Pendant ce temps, Alan Eppes faisait le déjeuner pendant que Larry et Amita mettaient la table. Les trois dernier mois avait été dur pour le plus vieux des Eppes, ne sachant pas où se trouvait son petit garçon, ni comment il se portait. Il s'attendait toujours à trouver Charlie à la maison en revenant de son club de lecture ou le centre de bénévolat. Il avait tellement de questions sans réponses, et personne pour y répondre. Larry et Amita étaient devenu plus que des amis. Tous s'étaient adaptés à CalSci, Larry, Amita et quelques autres professeurs s'étaient partagé la tâche de Charlie, mais les étudiants s'ennuyaient de leur prof et la Faculté leur collègue. Une fois Larry était entré dans le bureau de Charlie pour y trouver Amita assis dans la chaise de Charlie, l'aire dans la lune avec un regard triste. Charlie leur manquait à tous, mais Don était celui qui s'ennuyait le plus. Trois mois et l'agent du FBI semblait avoir vieillit de trente ans, n'ayant pu le protéger de ce qui l'a forcé à disparaître pour trois mois.

Larry et Amita finirent de mettre la table et aidèrent Alan avec les plats. Ils venaient juste de s'asseoir lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Je m'en occupe. Dit Amita en se levant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, portant un costume gris foncé lui sourit.

- Bonjours Madame, y a-t-il un certain Alan Eppes ici? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je vais l'avertir de votre présence. Dit Amita en se retournant.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai juste une lettre à lui remettre. Pouvez-vous lui remettre? Demanda l'homme en montrant une enveloppe blanche. Amita le regarda avec des soupçons en prenant la lettre.

- Je vous remercie monsieur…

- Finch, Tobias Finch. Compléta Toby avant de se retourner vers son VUS. Amita le regarda un moment, hébété, avant de fermer la porte et de retourner vers la salle à manger.

- C'était qui? Demanda Alan.

- Un certain Tobias Finch, il a dit de vous donner ceci M. Eppes. Répondit Amita en tendant l'enveloppe.

- Hum, je me demande c'est quoi? Dit Alan en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il sortit la lettre en commença à lire silencieusement.

Larry et Amita regardèrent pendant que les yeux d'Alan s'agrandissaient aussi grand que les assiettes, sa face perdait toutes couleurs et que son corps semblait être en état de choc, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

- Alan, que ce passe-t-il, y a-t-il un problème? Demanda Larry.

La question resta sans réponse lorsque Alan se leva et disparut dans le salon cherchant le téléphone sans fil.

- Ça signifie quoi ça? Demanda Amita pendant que Larry ramassait la lettre et lut pur lui-même. Amita regarda la même réaction de choc apparaître sur la face de Larry.

- Larry, c'est quoi?... elle ne finit pas la question parce qu'elle lisait maintenant la lettre pour elle.

_Chère famille Eppes,_

_Cette lettre vous parvient par rapport à votre fils Charles E. Eppes. Il est vivant et se porte bien, pendant les derniers mois, il nous a aidé sur un projet très sensible. Au moment où vous recevrez cette lettre, il sera déjà aux Etats-Unis et sera en route pour la maison. Je vous remercie de ne pas lui poser de question à propos de son absence car il y aurait de grande conséquences si certaines informations étaient révélées. Encore une fois nous nous excusons pour la longue absence et je vous remercie personnellement de votre compréhension. _

_Sincèrement_

_Robert Thopmkins, NSA_

Amita leva les yeux de la lettre en choc et regarda Larry. Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Alan avait appelé Don sur son cellulaire, il était nerveux en attendant que son fils réponde.

- Eppes. Dit Don.

- Donnie, c'est moi, tu ferait mieux de venir aussi vite que tu le peux, c'est Charlie. Je viens juste de recevoir une lettre de la NSA disant qui était en chemin. Expliqua Alan.

La seule réponse fut le silence. Aux bureaux de FBI, l'agent Don Eppes était assis à son bureau se sentant comme si on lui avait vidé l'air de poumons en le frappant. Cela lui prit une seconde avant de retrouver sa voix.

- Reste où tu es papa, j'arrive tout de suite. Dit-il avant de fermer son cellulaire et de se lever. Il ramassa son veston et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Don! Cria Megan pendant que Colby, David et elle-même le suivirent.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant le tension dans les manières de Don.

- C'est mon père, il vient juste de m'appeler en disant qu'il avait reçu une lettre de la NSA disant que Charlie revenait. Expliqua Don en entrant dans l'ascenseur, suivi de son équipe.

- Es ce que tu crois que c'est vrai? Demanda Colby.

- Je vais le croire quand je le verrai. Dit Don en sortant de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers son VUS.

Pendant ce temps, à la chambre d'hôtel, Charlie finissait de se préparer. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec une flamme rouge sur la poitrine. Par-dessus il avait une veste rouge foncée, des pantalons gris et des espadrilles noires. Ses cheveux frisés étaient détachés et une chaîne d'argent portant son anneau de la CIA pendait à son cou comme un simple bijou. Avec un dernier regard dans le miroir, Charlie sortit son cellulaire et composa.

- Agent Gold. Arriva une réponse.

- On y va. Dit simplement Charlie.

- Compris monsieur, on sera là dans cinq minutes. Dit Gold avant de raccrocher. Charlie referma son cellulaire et ramassa son sac.

Charlie regarda une dernière fois la chambre et il ramassa les clefs avant de sortir. Une fois en bas, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil, la même hôtesse que le soir précédent s'y trouvait.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous partez? Demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Oui. Fut la seule réponse de Charlie et le sourire qu'il donna en remettant ses clefs n'était rien comparée à celui de l'hôtesse.

Cela fait, il se retourna et sortit et les agents l'attendaient déjà.

Le Vus de Don parcourait les rues de LA en gardant à peine la vitesse limite. Le puissant véhicule se frayait un chemin dans le trafic matinal pour entrer dans les banlieues. En peu de temps, Don stationnait dans l'entré de la maison de Charlie et sortit de l'auto, suivi de son équipe. Alan, Larry et Amita le regardèrent entrer et se diriger vers son père.

- Où est la lettre? Demanda-t-il énervé. Alan s'approcha de Don et lui remit la lettre.

Don lu la lettre et senti presque son cœur s'arrêter avant de donner la lettre à Megan. Don et son père se regardèrent pendant que Megan, David et Colby lisaient la lettre. Après le vacarme se fit entendre lorsqu'ils parlèrent tous en même temps. Ils étaient tellement occupés à parler plus fort que les autres que personne n'entendit un autre VUS arrivé en face de la maison.

Charlie fut heureux de revoir la maison de son enfance et le VUS noir stationné dans l'entrée. Il avala avec un peu de difficulté avant de dire.

- Merci pour le transport.

- N'importe quand monsieur. Répondit Gold pendant qu'Harris approuvait avec un signe de la tête.

Charlie ouvrit la porte arrière de l'auto et sortit. Il referma la porte et le regarda s'éloigner. Après, il se calma les nerfs et se dirigea vers la maison. En approchant il pouvait désormais entendre chaque voix dans la cacophonie. Son père, Larry, Megan, Amita, David, Colby et finalement Don. Charlie fut content de voir que la porte avait été laissée ouverte, il la poussa légèrement et entra dans le hall de la maison. Personne dans le salon ne remarqua sa présence. Avec un léger sourire, il décida de les laisser parler. Silencieusement, Charlie se dirigea vers la cuisine, il avait faim.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 7 : Croyez-y.**

Charlie déposa doucement son sac sur le plancher de la cuisine, les autres continuaient de se chicaner dans le salon. L'assemblé s'était brisé en plus petit groupe. Megan et Amita argumentaient dans un coin, pendant que David, Larry et Colby criaient l'un sur l'autre juste à côté et au centre de la pièce Alan et Don tentaient de se crier dessus par-dessus tout le bruit. Dans la cuisine, Charlie s'affairait à chercher dans le frigidaire à la rechercher de quoi se faire un sandwich. D'une mais d'expert, Charlie coupa la nourriture. Ensuite il mit le pain dans le grille-pain, au moment où la voix de Don se fit entendre par-dessus celle des autres.

- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUT LE MONDE! Cria-t-il, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'agent du FBI.

Don pris quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de continuer.

- Qui a livré la lettre? Demanda-il.

- Un gars nommé Tobias Finch. Répondit Amita.

- De quoi avait-il l'air? Demanda Don

- Il était blond, yeux bleus, à bien y penser, il vous ressemblait les gars. Dit Amita en pointant les agents du FBI qui étaient dans la pièce.

Don allait dire quelque chose quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, le grille-pain.

- Don, qu'es… Megan s'arrêta en voyant Don se diriger vers la salle à manger en sortant son arme. Lorsqu'il disparut derrière le mur, ils entendirent sa voix.

- FBI, ne boug… Sa gorge se noua en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Megan, David et Colby se dirigèrent rapidement vers lui.

- Don qu'es… La voix de Megan s'arrêta aussi lorsqu'elle regarda dans la cuisine, à ses côtés, David et Colby restaient également figés. Alan, Larry et Amita les rejoignirent à l'entrée de la cuisine. Don pensait que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours parce qu'assit au comptoir de la cuisine, son petit frère, qui était manquant depuis trois mois, étendait calmement du fromage sur une tranche de pain. Sa face était en partie cachée par ses cheveux frisés. Don sentit son cœur repartir lorsque Charlie leva la tête et le regarda avec ses yeux noirs et plein de vie.

- C'est un crime de déjeuner dans sa propre maison grand frère? Demanda Charlie, en forçant l'anxiété à quitter sa voix, en regardant son frère toujours aussi immobile.

Don continua à fixer son frère, mais son corps avait également ses propres idées. Charlie se leva et contourna le comptoir pour rejoindre son frère à mi-chemin. Ils restèrent face à face, s'entre regardant.

- C-Charlie? Chuchota Don, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ses yeux. Charlie toucha lentement Don, sa main droite déposée sur le cœur de son grand frère.

- Don. Dit-il d'une voix un peu bourrue.

Charlie sentit l'aire sortir de ses poumons lorsque Don le serra fort dans ses bras. Charlie enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère, espérant qu'il n'aurait jamais à le laisser aller. Les six autres personnes dans la maison sortirent de leur transe et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, entourant les deux frère. À ce moment, Charlie oubliait complètement le fardeau qu'il porte sur la conscience, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir le sang de plusieurs hommes sur les mains. À ce moment, tout ce qui importait était qu'il était finalement à la maison, entouré par ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière et qu'il leur revenait en une pièce. Il était à la maison.

Mais qu'arrivera-t-il la prochaine fois que son devoir l'appellerait?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 8 : La tempête arrive**

Cela faisait deux mois que Charlie s'était matérialisé dans la cuisine, mais personne ne voulait le laisser tout seul. Quand il allait consulter pour le FBI, Don le surveillait comme un aigle et quand il n'épiait pas tous ses mouvements c'était Megan, Colby ou David qui le faisait. Leur attention était appréciée, mais un peu énervante en même temps. Les choses n'étaient pas mieux à CalSci, Larry, Amita et quelques autres professeurs arrêtaient toujours le voir à son bureau. La vie revenait tranquillement à la normale, mais au fond de son esprit, Charlie était toujours sur les nerfs, se demandant quand serait la prochaine fois que son commandant l'appellerait, lui annonçant qu'une autre situation problématique réclamerait la présence de son équipe. Pour l'instant cela lui plaisait de retourner à la simple vie de professeur. Il n'avait qu'à noter des examens. Une fois fini, il se dirigea vers l'un des tableaux et ramassa un morceau de craie et ses écouteurs.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il commença à écrire en écoutant sa musique. Il se demandait, pour la millième fois, ce qui arriverait si ceux qu'il aimait découvrait la vérité qu'il cachait. Il n'en savait rien, mais quelques fragments de cette vérité qu'il pensait enterrée allaient êtres dévoilés lorsqu'un ennemi de son passé allait apparaître de la pire des façons.

Don soupira lorsque son équipe et lui-même s'assirent dans la salle de conférence. L'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient était particulièrement morbide. Cinq personnes avaient été tuées par ce malade qui, comme une insulte finale, gravait un croissant dans leurs cous, mais seulement après avoir enduré plusieurs heures de torture. Ils étaient maintenant face à un mur de brique, toutes leurs pistes ne menant nulle part. Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas un certain géni des math dans le cadre de porte.

- Don? Demanda une voix tranquille

Don leva le regard du dossier qu'il fixait pour regarder son petit frère debout dans l'entrée.

- Hey, Charlie. Dit Megan, toujours contente de voir le plus jeune des Eppes.

- Hey. Dit Charlie en souriant.

David et Colby laissèrent un " Hey Charlie."

Don se leva et rejoignit son frère.

- Hey, que fait-tu ici? Demanda-t-il.

- Ho, j'ai juste pensé arrêter pour voir ce que vous faites. Répondit Charlie en regardant les photos sur le mur.

- C'est quoi? Demanda Charlie en grimaçant à la vue du corps recouvert de sang.

Don soupira avant de parler.

- Écoute Charlie, je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est plutôt mauvais. On a un tueur en série sur les mains. Charlie regarda Don d'un aire alarmée.

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire… Don s'arrêta quand Charlie approuva de la tête. Il s'avança pour mieux voir les photos. Il regarda l'une des victimes, et s'arrêta net en remarquant un détail. Megan se demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas en remarquant la réaction de Charlie. Ce qu'il dit ensuite figea les quatre agents.

- Je sais qui a fait ça. Dit la voix de Charlie sans émotions. Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence avant que Don parle.

- Attends, quoi, Charlie que veux-tu dire par tu sais qui c'est? Demanda-t-il.

- La personne que vous rechercher est Koyuki Jenshio, et elle n'est pas juste une tueuse en séries, elle est un assassin entraîner. Dit Charlie et se retournant.

- Charlie veux-tu bien me dire comment tu connais tout ça? Demanda Don en s'approchant, imité de toute l'équipe. Charlie se retourna vers les photos avant de parler.

- Je l'ai vu tuer. Dit-il doucement, les laissant tous sans voix.

Puis, avec un soupir, Charlie arriva à passer à côté d'eux et sortir de la pièce, cependant il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet.

Don traîna Charlie avec lui et l'entraîna dans une pièce où ils seraient en privé. Megan, Colby et David les suivant. Don trouva une pièce vide et y fit entrer Charlie, les quatre agents entrèrent et Colby ferma la porte.

La seconde où Don entendit le clic du verrouillage de la porte Don se laissa aller.

- QUE VEUX-TU DIRE PAR " TU L'AS VU TUER"? Cria-t-il

Megan, Colby et David grimacèrent, à chaque fois que Don Eppes perdait son calme la Terre tremblait. Charlie, cependant, restait sans réaction au commentaire de son frère.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre à Tokyo, et je… Charlie ne finit pas et regarda les agents du FBI.

Il souleva quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux et révéla une légère cicatrice en forme de croissant à la racine des cheveux. Il prit une grande respiration avant de continuer.

- Je suis le seul envers qui elle a montré de la pitié.

- Oh mon Dieu. Chuchota Megan en levant sa mais sur sa bouche, Colby et David restaient plantés là, incapables de bouger.

- Je suis désolé Don… je dois y aller. Dit Charlie en commençant à avancer.

Il avait seulement fait un pas pour passer Don avant que Don n'attrape son poignet et le forçât à lui faire face. Quand ils furent face à face, il vit plusieurs émotions sur celle de Don, de la rage à l'incrédulité, choc, peur et par-dessus tout ça la colère.

- Tu ne vas nulle part. grogna-t-il.

À ce moment, la colère s'évapora. Dans un mouvement imprévisible, Don leva les bras et pris gentiment la face de Charlie dans ses mains. Les deux frères se regardèrent avant que Don ne serre Charlie contre lui. Charlie entoura son frère avec ses bras, un aire inquiet sur le visage.

- _Cela est trop facile. _Pensa Charlie.

La vérité était que Ghost n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet pour lui. Il les avait trompés une fois de plus. La vérité était que ce n'était pas lui, Ghost, qui avait reçu la pitié d'une tueuse. La vérité était qu'il avait accordé sa pitié à Koyuki Jenshio en épargnant sa vie. Il lui avait laissé l'opportunité de quitter leur monde de tuerie. Il était évident qu'elle avait laissé filer cette opportunité. Maintenant, il allait devoir finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Maintenant, il devrait la punir pour l'incroyable stupidité dont elle fait preuve.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 9 : Impatience pour Charlie et inquiétude pour les autres.**

La tension était grande, tellement grande qu'on pouvait quasiment la voir sortir de Don assit sur le siège du conducteur. Après le dévoilement d'information qui avait eu lieu aux bureaux du FBI, Don et son équipe étaient sous le choc. La seule idée qui était dans l'esprit de Don était que Charlie était en danger. Charlie lançait de rapide coup d'œil à son frère tout en pensant à ses plans. Une partie de lui ce sentait mal de devoir doubler Don et son équipe, mais c'était pour _les_ protéger de Jenshio. Il était vrai qu'elle était une assassine entraînée, mais elle avait été rejetée après l'avoir laissé vivre, déshonoré en acceptant la défaite. C'était une raison valable pour elle d'aller tuer au hasard. Heureusement Jenshio allait répondre à l'appât qu'il préparait. Koyuki ne connaissait pas Charlie Eppes, elle connaissait uniquement un guerrier masqué nommé Ghost. En apparence, il correspondait parfaitement à son choix de victime, jeune, attrayant et par-dessus tout, l'image parfaite de l'innocence.

Don stationna son VUS dans l'entrée de la maison de son enfance et, dans le silence, ils débarquèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Alan Eppes n'était pas là, à la fois un soulagement et une frustration pour Don. Don entra dans le salon et s'assit dans le sofa. Il mit son bras sur ses yeux et soupira lourdement. Charlie regarda son frère un instant avant de dire.

- Tu veux une bière?

- A-tu vraiment besoin de demander? Dit Don sans lever son bras.

Les lèvres de Charlie donnèrent un sourire triste et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une bière froide qu'il tendit à Don avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les deux frères restèrent assit en silence, Don avalait de petites gorgées de bière et Charlie regardait dehors. Les yeux de Don finirent par se poser sur son jeune frère assit à côté de lui. Il déposa sa bière et, lentement, leva le bras, sa main se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était cachée la cicatrice en forme de petit croissant. Charlie fixait ses mains pendant que Don soulevait ses cheveux et observait la marque gravée dans son cou.

- Dit-moi comment c'est arrivé. Arriva la question inévitable de la part de Don.

_- Je ferait mieux de trouver quelque chose qu'il va avaler. _ Pensa Charlie en prenant une profonde respiration avant de sortir une autre histoire pour cacher la vérité.

- Je consultais à Tokyo pour une compagnie qui crée des logiciels, j'avais tout juste fini une présentation et je retournais à l'hôtel. Quand je suis arrivé à mon étage, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et comme je suis le plus attentionné des idiots, j'ai couru pour voir qui était blessé. Quand je suis arrivé à la chambre la porte était ouverte, j'ai vu… je l'ai vu, debout devant un gars mort. Elle venait juste de le couper en pièces. Elle était simplement là, debout, couverte de sang, regardant le corps et là elle leva les yeux et elle me vit, elle me fixa un instant et là… elle souria. Don, elle m'a souri. J'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis arrivé à ma chambre et j'ai barré la porte, j'ai même mis une chaise sous la poigné. Quand je me suis retourné, elle était là et je me suis retrouvé avec un sabre de samouraï à quelques millimètres de ma jugulaire. À ce moment, tout devint noir et quand je me suis réveillé tout ce que je sentais était une brûlure sur le côté de mon cou je… Charlie s'arrêta et regarda Don.

Secrètement soulagé, car la face de Don disait tout, son grand frère avait tout avalé de cette fausse histoire. Cela prit un instant avant que Don retrouve la voix.

- Comment a-tu eut son nom? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai quelques amis à la NSA qui ont des amis à la CIA. J'ai décrit son apparence à l'un d'eux et son nom est sorti de la base de donné de la CIA. Si tu veux, je peux leur demander une photo. Répondit Charlie doucement avant de ramener ses yeux sur ses mains.

À la place de dire quoi que ce soit, Don attira Charlie à lui pour le serrer fort. Charlie le serra aussi en se sentant un peu coupable. _"Je suis désolé Don, mais je dois te mentir pour te protéger toi et les autres. Si seulement tu savais que je suis la seule personne qui effraye Koyuki Jenshio sur cette planète. Je suis la seule personne qui peut l'arrêter et je compte bien le faire."_ Pensa Charlie en collant à son frère, la seule source de chaleur dans un monde froid.

Il y eut une tempête quand Alan Eppes arriva à la maison et que Don lui raconta la situation à propos de Jenshio et la connexion que Charlie a avec elle. Don avait envoyé Charlie à l'étage pendant qu'il s'arrangeait avec Alan. Charlie était maintenant dans la solitude de la salle de bain, un cellulaire sur son oreille, attendant que réponde un certain Commandant.

- Steele. Arriva la réponse.

- Steele, c'est moi, Ghost, j'ai une situation ici, à LA. Dit Charlie.

- Explication. Renvoya Steele.

- Monsieur, c'est Koyuki Jenshio, elle est ici aux Etats-Unis et elle reprend ses anciennes habitudes. Dit Charlie.

- Combien? Demanda le Commandant.

- Cinq. Répondit Charlie.

- Tu a la permission de la tuer Ghost, et si les Feds te causent des ennuis, laisse-moi m'en occuper. Ils ne doivent, sous aucune circonstance, découvrir que tu es un agent de la CIA. Dit Steele avant de soupirer.

- Pourquoi l'a-tu laissée filer la première fois? Ajouta-t-il.

- Je pensais que je l'avais assez effrayée et… également pour sa fille. Dit Charlie

- Et avant que vous ne demandiez, ce n'est pas la mienne.

- Où est l'enfant maintenant? Demanda Steele.

- Elle était en sécurité au Japon la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, mais je vais certainement demander à Jenshio si elle l'a emmenée ici. Dit simplement Charlie.

- Je te souhaiterais bonne chance, mais tu n'en as jamais besoin. Reste en vie Ghost la CIA ne veut pas perdre son meilleur agent. Dit Steele avant de raccrocher.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. Pensa Charlie en sortant de la salle de bain, une ébauche de plan déjà à l'esprit pour éviter tous les obstacles que Don pourrait mettre dans son projet de tuer Koyuki Jenshio.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 10 : Les rêveries d'une tueuse.**

_Le dernier meurtre était une grosse perte de temps. Cependant, si je continue comme cela j'arriverai peut-être à attirer l'attention d'un certain "Ghost". Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me déshonore en me laissant vivre? Pourquoi il n'a pas pu me donner une mort en règle, un mort honorable? Peu importe, je vais le trouver, ou il me trouvera, et l'on verra qui est le meilleur guerrier. Sa tête sera mienne, il ne me fait pas peur, vraiment, je n'ai pas peur. Pour l'instant j'ai trouvé mon prochain jouet pour m'amuser avant de le tuer. C'est dommage, il est plutôt mignon, de grands yeux bruns, un paquet de cheveux frisés et complètement inconscients de la dure réalité de ce monde. Je peux le voir assit sur le divan à côté de son frère qui paraît triste, je me demande pourquoi? J'aurai juste à lui demander ce soir. La présence de l'agent du FBI ne me dérange pas, ces fou pense que quelques fusils peuvent m'arrêter. Idiots._

Alan Eppes était plus qu'inquiet, il était sur le bord de l'hystérie et aucune parole de son fils ne pourrait le rassurer. Il y avait une psychopathe dehors et il y avait une chance que son plus jeune fils soit sa prochaine cible. Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Charlie était assis sur son lit à imaginer toutes les tournures possibles au combat qu'il aurait avec Jenshio quand elle viendrait faire une petite visite. Il ne s'inquiétait pas des armes qu'il aurait à disposition pour se défendre, elles étaient cachées un peu partout dans la maison. Fusils, couteaux, grenades éclair, même deux de ses meilleur sabre de samouraï. Charlie Eppes n'était pas le seul à cacher des secrets, des armes créées pour tuer, douloureusement ou rapidement, étaient cachées dans les murs de sa maison. Maintenant arrivait la partie qu'il détestait : l'attente.

Charlie fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier et se diriger vers sa chambre, Alan. Charlie regarda le plancher en entendant la poigner de la porte tourner et la porte s'ouvrir.

- Salut papa. Dit-il sans lever les yeux.

- Salut. Répondit Alan Eppes en entrant dans la chambre pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son fils, sur le lit.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'Alan ne prenne la parole.

- Don, David et Colby vont monter la garde cette nuit. Charlie regarda son père.

- Comment ça va? Demanda-t-il. Alan regarda son fils un instant avant de répondre.

- J'ai découvert, il y a quelques minutes, que mon plus jeune fils était possiblement la cible d'une tueuse psychopathe, à part cela tout va bien. Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Cela arracha un petit rire à Charlie. Puis, dans une manœuvre imprévue, Charlie sentit une paire de bras l'entourer et le serrer fermement.

- Papa. Chuchota Charlie en retournant l'accolade, sentant l'inquiétude de son père.

- Je viens juste de te récupérer Charlie… tout juste. Chuchota à son tour Alan en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Et je m'en vais nulle part. Répondit Charlie, espérant qu'il tiendrait parole.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais avec la fin de la session qui arrive je suis plutôt prise par l'école. Je fais aussi vite que je peux, mais je ne peux pas garantir la vitesse de sortie des nouveaux chapitres tant que je ne serais pas en congé de Noël.

**Chapitre 11 : Assassin vs Agent**

Don Eppes leva les yeux depuis le salon et regarda Charlie assis dans la salle à manger, en train de griffonner une quelconque équation. Avec une attention cachée, Colby Granger flânait dans un coin de la pièce et David Sinclair lisait un livre assis sur une chaise à la table. Alan était dans la cuisine pour faire du café, Charlie avait déjà tout préparé et la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était d'allumer la cafetière. L'un des occupant de la maison cachait sa panique sous une attitude relaxée, trois étaient sur le qui-vive et le cinquième revoyait dans sa tête toutes les situations de combat possible ainsi que l'emplacement de toutes les armes de la maison.

- Le café est prêt. Dit Alan de la cuisine.

Don, Colby et David se levèrent pendant que Charlie restait assis, "n'ayant pas entendu". La vérité était qu'il avait parfaitement entendu son père, mais il ne voulait pas de tasse de _ce _café-là. Il contenait un sédatif inoffensif, qui pouvait tout de même endormir un cheval ou deux.

_- Désolé des gars, mais vous allez devoir dormir pour cette fois-ci._ Pensa Charlie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois hommes sortirent de la cuisine avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Alan, qui avait deux tasse, en déposa une devant Charlie qui n'avait pas arrêter d'écrire dans son cahier.

- Merci. Dit Charlie apparemment sans lever les yeux, cependant, il lançait des regards furtifs aux quatre hommes de la pièce.

Avec un soulagement silencieux, il les regarda pendant que l'un après l'autre ils buvaient dans leurs tasses. Il retourna son attention sur son cahier en attendant. D'où il était, Don observait toujours son frère tout en finissant sa tasse de café, se demandant pourquoi elle avait un petit goût bizarre, mais n'y porta pas plus attention. Ce qui l'intrigua c'est que Charlie n'avait pas pris une seule gorgée de sa tasse. Il allait demander quand sa vision s'embrouilla et commença à vaciller. Au travers du brouillard, il entendit le bruit d'une chute. Avec un équilibre précaire, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avec ses sens embrouillés, il pouvait à peine voir les formes de son père, Colby et David étendus, inconscient, dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas voir Charlie, où était passé Charlie?

- Charlie? Articula faiblement Don tout en sentant ses genoux faiblir sous son propre poids. En tombant il s'attendait à sentir la douleur de l'impact sur le plancher de bois, mais à la place, il sentit une paire de bras familier qui le déposa gentiment sur le sol. Avec le brouillard qui l'entourait, Don arriva tout juste à voir une paire d'yeux noir et triste qui le regardait, et avant de perdre conscience une phrase résonna dans sa tête.

- Tout va bien aller Don. Dit Charlie.

Charlie sentit la tension quitter le corps qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Il regarda les autres, Alan dormait profondément dans la chaise où il s'était assis, David et Colby étaient tous deux étendus sur la table à manger.

- Et maintenant arrive la partie intéressante. Pensa Charlie en se mettant au travail.

Selon sa montre, il avait deux heures avant minuit, c'était toujours le moment où Koyuki aimait frapper. Avec une force que personne ne soupçonnait, il embarqua Don sur ses épaules et grimpa l'escalier du deuxième étage. Il arriva à la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son frère. Il le laissa tomber sur le lit sans cérémonie, Don étant toujours au pays des songes. Charlie redescendit et, avec la même démonstration de force, il déposa son père sur son lit. Il restait les deux autres agent du FBI. Cela ne fut pas un problème, en quelques minutes, ils étaient étendus dans la chambre d'invité.

Charlie soupira légèrement en sortant une clé de sa poche pour barrer les trois chambres qu'il venait de visiter. Il laissa une petite pièce de laiton sur la table de nuit et barra la porte en sortant, il répéta l'opération dans les deux autres chambres. Charlie resta dans le corridor pour regarder les trois portes, se demandant s'il allait avoir la chance de revoir les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière, après cette nuit-là. Il regarda sa montre, une heure et demie avant l'action. Il se retourna, descendit l'escalier et il alla s'asseoir dans le divan. Il alluma la TV et changea de poste jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au film de Quintan Tarantino, Tuer Bill volume 1. Le film commençait avec la silhouette comateuse de Uma Thurman. Une belle ironie, un film de sabre de samouraï et de vengeance par le sang.

Il était minuit et il y avait un bruissement dans les buissons pendant qu'une tueuse se glissait d'ombre en ombre vers la maison de la famille Eppes. Koyuki Jenshio arrivait et elle était prête pour quelques heures de son "loisir" préférer. Attaché dans son dos, son instrument de torture, un sabre de samouraï dans son étui. Elle contourna la maison et entra facilement par la porte arrière. Elle pouvait dire que la TV était allumée, donc sa cible était probablement à la maison et cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait commencer à jouer. Silencieusement Koyuki se dirigea vers le salon tout en dégainant son sabre. Elle allait surprendre sa prochaine "victime" quand elle s'arrêta abruptement. Le salon était vide. _"C'est bizarre"_ pensa-t-elle et la seconde d'après elle fut poussé par en avant quand quelque chose frappa son dos.

Avec un petit grognement de douleur, elle leva les yeux et arriva face à face avec une paire d'yeux noirs, brûlant de fureur et de dégoût. Ils appartenaient au jeune homme qu'elle avait l'intention d'attaquer. Koyuki était un peu surprise par le fait que cet homme d'apparences innocente l'avait vicieusement attaqué.

- Tu vas payer pour ça. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle le regarda, cachant sa confusion, lorsque, à la place de la terreur qu'il aurait dû montrer un petit sourire se dessina sur la face de son opposant.

- Oh, je ne pense pas. Répliqua Charlie tout en reculant d'un pas, il défonça le mur de plâtre.

Il ressortit sa main en faisant revoler du plâtre et de la poussière, révélant le sabre de samouraï qui était caché là.

Koyuki parla sur un ton moqueur.

- Quoi, tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'avoir, Professeur?

-Je l'ai déjà fait, tu te trouves ici uniquement grâce au cadeau que je t'ai fait. Dit Charlie en la fixant.

_Celui-là marche vers sa mort. _Pensa Koyuki en souriant moqueusement.

- Oh, un cadeau, et quel cadeau cela était?

- Je t'ai donné de la pitié, pour le bien d'Izumi et cela est la façon dont tu utilises ce cadeau. Lança Charlie.

Koyuki sentit une vague de terreur lorsqu'elle réalisa la véritable identité de l'homme qui se trouvait là.

- Ghost. Chuchota-elle en regardant Charlie sourire froidement en confirmation.

- Devine quoi Yuki, maintenant tu vas avoir la mort que tu aurais dû avoir il y a deux ans. Grogna Charlie qui, avec une vitesse inhumaine dégaina son sabre et sauta vers Koyuki, lame première.

Avec un petit sifflement, Koyuki évita de justesse la lame brillante uniquement pour sentir un poing frapper sa joue. L'impact l'étourdi un instant, mais elle récupéra rapidement son équilibre. Avec un regard de fureur et de peur elle sortit par la porte arrière, immédiatement suivie de Charlie.

L'air frais de la nuit frappa les deux guerrier pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours arrière. À ce moment, avec une fureur égale, les deux lames se frappèrent avec un clang. Charlie regarda droit dans les yeux de Koyuki Jenshio, ne montrant aucun signe de peur ou de doute, il allait tuer cette femme, qu'elle ait une fille ou pas. Les deux adversaires commencèrent à s'attaquer sauvagement avec leurs sabres ainsi que leurs poings. Le temps fut ainsi oublié, remplacé pas la fureur et la rage de tuer. Ils étaient en train de se couper en lambeaux, Charlie saignait de coupures au torse et au bras, Koyuki avait des blessures similaires en plus de deux coupures sur chaque jambe.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux opposant étaient face à face, tous deux essoufflés, tous deux engourdi à cause de la douleur qu'ils ressentaient.

Cela était la fin pour l'un des deux guerrier.

D'ici l'aube, il n'y aurait qu'un combattant debout.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Note de la traductrice :** Encore une fois je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente, mais, entre l'école, Noël et les visites de famille, je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de temps à moi depuis la dernière fois. Par contre maintenant je suis plus libre, alors l'arrivé des nouveaux chapitres devraient reprendre plus régulièrement.

**Chapitre 12 : Un matin rouge de sang.**

Don Eppes grommela bruyamment lorsque les premières parcelles de conscience attaquèrent son esprit.

_"Où suis-je?"_ pensa Don en regardant autour de lui avec une vision brouillée quand il se souvint de tout et qu'une pensé effaça toute les autres.

Charlie, où était Charlie?

Don se retrouva immédiatement sur ses pieds pour se cogner dans la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il la découvrit barrée. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de la défoncée. Le ciel était légèrement pourpre, l'aube arrivait. Pendant que Don essayait sans succès d'ouvrir la porte, il se rappelait les événements de la soirée précédente. La dernière chose qu'il arrivait à se rappeler était Charlie qui le regardait lui disant que tout irait bien. Don se retourna, regardant pour trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à ouvrir la porte. Lorsque Don regarda la table de nuit, il remarqua tout de suite la clé déposée là. Rapidement, Don ouvrit la porte et il se précipita dans le corridor cherchant désespérément un signe de Charlie, son père ou l'un de ses collègues du FBI.

De légers grognements provenant des chambres voisines de la sienne furent un signe qu'il apprécia grandement. Il débarra et ouvrit la chambre à sa droite et il aperçut Allan Eppes encore à moitié endormi.

- Papa! Cria Don en s'élançant à ses côtés.

- Donnie? Questionna Alan pendant que les effets du somnifère se dissipaient.

- Donnie, où est Charlie? Ajouta-t-il.

Don allait répondre quand le son d'une autre porte qui s'ouvrait attira son attention dans le corridor. La chambre d'invité était ouverte et laissait voir une paire d'agent du FBI pas tout à fait bien réveiller.

- David, Colby! Dit Don pour attirer leur attention.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et rejoignirent Don.

- Vous avez-la tête sur les épaules les gars? Demanda Don, remarquant leur air un peu désorienté.

- Ouais, on est là Don, enfin, plus ou moins là. Murmura David fatigué pendant que Colby essayait de se débarrasser des effets du sédatif.

Il est probable que Don n'ait jamais entendu le commentaire parce qu'il était déjà parti vers les escaliers. David, Colby et Alan le suivant.

Lorsque Don arriva en bas, il fut choqué que tout était pareil que le soir précédant excepter pour le trou dans un mur.

Don regarda aux alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde vers l'arrière, voyant les premiers rayons de soleil par les carreaux de vitre de la porte arrière.

David, Colby et Alan regardèrent Don courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la cour arrière.

Don passa la porte arrière, dont les vitres étaient cassées, et stoppa net lorsqu'il vit les deux formes devant lui. Don sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant son petit frère Charlie serrant le corps sans vie d'une femme japonaise. Ses yeux étaient fixes et vitreux, un sabre de samouraï grossièrement enfoncé dans son ventre.

- Mon Dieu! Chuchota quelqu'un derrière Don. Cela sonnait comme son père mais cela lui importait peu. Son attention était concentrée sur Charlie et il n'oublierait jamais l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Des mèches de cheveux frisées cachait la face de Charlie, le T-shirt qu'il portait était à peine reconnaissable, éclaboussé de sang un peu partout. En regardant d'un peu plus proche Don reçu un autre choc en voyant le sang s'écouler de plusieurs plaies sur les bras de son petit frère. Il semblait que le jeune homme était pétrifié là où il était assis, dans la rosée et le sang qui recouvrait la cour arrière.

Don pris son courage à deux mains avant d'entreprendre d'avancer et de s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère qui était dans un état catatonique. Don lécha ses lèvres sèches avant de parler.

- Charlie? Demanda-t-il doucement, espérant recevoir une réponse de l'autre homme.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le silence. Don tendit sa main jusqu'au menton de Charlie et il lui tourna gentiment la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Au moment où Don regarda dans les yeux de Charlie son cœur se brisa et la peur s'installa dans son ventre à la vue de l'état de son frère. Les profonds yeux bruns de son frère, habituellement vibrant de vie, le regardaient, vide, entouré pas des larmes séchées.

- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. Chuchota de façon presque inaudible Charlie.

Don sentit une vague d'espoir, Charlie venait de parler.

- Charlie, que s'est-il passé? Demanda tendrement Don. Après un autre long silence, une voix peu assurée répondit.

- El… elle s'est fait çà à elle-même, elle s'est enfoncé le sabre dans le ventre Don. Dit Charlie, sa voix reprenant tranquillement son aplomb avec chaque mot tout en retournant son regard vers le corps dans ses mains.

- Cela n'avait pas à se passer de cette façon… Cela n'avait pas à se passer de cette façon… Cela n'avait pas… La voix de Charlie s'étrangla lorsque de violents sanglots traversèrent tout son corps.

- Oui, ici l'agent Colby Granger, j'ai besoin d'assistance à la résidence des Eppes, envoyer une ambulance… et aussi le coroner. Dit Colby au téléphone tout en regardant Charlie serrer le corps encore plus fort contre lui.

Don regarda son frère se balancer d'avant en arrière, pleurant toutes ses larmes.

- Oh Charlie… mon Dieu, Charlie. Chuchota Don tout en agrippant gentiment Charlie et le tirant loin du corps de Koyuki Jenshio. Ils reculèrent ensemble de plusieurs pas.

- Non, laisse-moi partir. Chiala Charlie en se débattant faiblement pour se défaire de l'emprise de Don lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent soudainement sous lui.

Don s'assit doucement à terre avec Charlie. Il regardait tristement la face peinée de son frère et il pleura lui aussi. C'est à ce moment que Don senti que ses mains étaient humides. Il en regarda une et il vit avec horreur qu'elle était rouge, pleine de sang.

- Oh non, où est l'ambulance? Cria-t-il en serrant Charlie.

Comme si une prière avait été exaucée, le son des sirènes perça à travers l'air. En quelques secondes, des douzaines de véhicules des forces policières s'arrêtèrent et une ambulance se gara dans l'entrée. Deux infirmiers en sortirent, l'un hispanique et l'autre un grand homme aux cheveux foncés portant la civière.

Ils trouvèrent Charlie à demi conscient qu'ils enlevèrent des bras de Don pour commencer à le soigner.

- La pression est en chute, nous devons l'amener tout de suite sinon il ira en choc. Dit l'un des infirmier en attachant Charlie à la civière et l'entraînant vers l'ambulance. Don couru derrière eux, mais David et Colby l'arrêtèrent pendant qu'Alan les regardait emmener son fils.

Les infirmiers embarquèrent Charlie à l'arrière de l'ambulance et en quelques secondes ils étaient en route pour l'hôpital.

Charlie regarda le plafond pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder les infirmiers.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas chef, vous allez être correcte. Dit l'hispanique.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Mojave et détache-moi de cette planche. Répondit catégoriquement Charlie sans la moindre trace du choc émotionnel qu'il montrait cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Hey, ne te fâche pas après nous, nous devons jouer les infirmiers Ghost. Dit l'autre gars à partir du siège conducteur, qui en réalité n'était nul autre que Christian Wolfe AKA Knightawk.

Charlie donna un sourire sans émotion pendant que Julio Vargas détachait les courroies. Ils se dirigeaient vraiment vers un hôpital public même si Charlie n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de soins. La majorité des blessures étaient superficielles. Steele les attendait déjà.

Charlie laissa un petit grognement de douleur lorsque Julio appliqua un tampon d'alcool sur les coupures de ses bras.

- C'était un bon score. Dit Christian en conduisant. Pendant un moment, seul le silence lui répondit.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée, la salope s'est tournée en sishcabob, elle a pris le chemin des lâches. Murmura Charlie avec léger dédain en se recouchant sur la civière pour le reste du trajet.

_" Tu étais une bonne guerrière Koyuki Jenshio, mais tu vivais avec l'idée de mourir avec honneur. Tu n'a jamais réalisé que l'on ne meurent pas avec honneur, mais que l'on vit avec."_ Pensa Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 13 : Tentative de relaxation et trouver un peu de sommeil**

Les sirènes résonnèrent lorsque l'ambulance entra aux urgences de l'hôpital Saint-Vincent. Jouant à la perfection leurs rôles d'infirmiers, Julio et Christian entrèrent dans l'hôpital avec leurs "patient" rencontrant des faces familières en passant. Ils emmenèrent Charlie à travers un labyrinthe d'infirmières, docteurs, patients, et d'équipements d'hôpital. Leur destination était une chambre d'examen privée. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent Charlie se releva sans problème pour s'asseoir sur la civière et croisa le regard de d'un médecin.

- Les blousses d'hôpital vous vont bien boss. Dit Charlie pendant que l'une des infirmière de la CIA lui enlevait son gilet coupé en plusieurs endroits.

Derek Steele fronça les sourcils tout en gardant un petit sourire.

- Mon dieu Ghost, les ennuis semblent vous suivrent partout. Dit Steele en regardant les bleus et les coupures qui entaillaient le corps musclé du jeune homme.

- J'imagine que je suis juste malchanceux. Siffla Charlie sans tristement pendant que les infirmières commençaient à nettoyer les coupures de ses bras et de son torse ainsi qu'à faire des points de sutures.

- L'avez-vous trouver? Demanda Charlie.

- Ouais, elle est en sécurité avec sa tante à SanAntonio. Répondit Steele.

Ils référaient à Izumi Jenshio, une petite fille de cinq ans qui venait de perdre sa mère.

- C'est bon à savoir. Dit Charlie à voix basse en laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude.

- Nous allons garder un oeil sur elle. Pour l'instant je te suggère de jouer le rôle d'un jeune homme qui a subi un profond traumatisme, pendant que je m'occupe de ta famille. Dit Steele avant de se retourner et de laisser les infirmières finir leur travail.

- C'était vraiment impressionnant ce que tu as joué là-bas hermano. Dit joyeusement Julio de sa chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

- Quelqu'un appeler l'académie de théâtre. Agaça Christian avec un sourire moqueur.

- Fermez-là tous les deux. Coupa Charlie.

- Ok, j'ai fini de te rafistoler. Dit l'une des infirmière avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Mikaila. Répondit Charlie en attrapant gentiment sa main et y laissant un petit baiser.

Mikaila leva un sourcil avant de se retourner et de sortir de la salle.

Charlie soupira et il se recoucha tranquillement sur la civière.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner travailler vous deux. Murmura Charlie.

Julio et Christian comprirent qu'ils devraient laisser seul leur chef pour quelques instants. Ils se lancèrent un regard espiègle avant de se lever de chaque côté de la civière.

- Remets toi vite chéri. Dit Julio avec une petite voix pendant que Christian se baissait et déposait un baiser sur chacune des joues de Charlie.

- Je vais vous tuer tous les deux si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement. Grogna Charlie.

Les deux agents sortirent en vitesse de la chambre, ne laissant pas le temps à leur chef de mettre sa menace à exécution. Ils ne virent pas le sourire honnête qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Charlie pendant un court instant.

Charlie se releva et regarda la chambre d'examen pour y trouver une robe d'hôpital. Ceci fait, il retourna à la civière et peut-être même gagner quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil.

Il se réveillerait lorsque Don serait là, pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir et penser à rien.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 14 : Culpabilités et visite du psy**

Un puissant VUS noir traçait son chemin dans la circulation du matin en respectant à peine la limite de vitesse en suivant le chemin de l'hôpital. Au volant, Don Eppes était tendu comme son père sur le siège passager. Le VUS s'arrêta et les occupants sortirent pour s'engouffrer aux urgences à la recherche de Charlie. Don alla au bureau d'accueil ne remarquant pas un certain "Docteur" l'attendant secrètement.

- Hey, je cherche mon petit frère Charlie, Charlie Eppes, vos gars l'ont emmené ici! Dit Don pratiquement en criant. C'est à ce moment que le "Docteur Steele" arriva.

- Vous êtes Don Eppes? Demanda Steele.

- Oui. Répondit Don anxieusement en se tournant vers le "docteur".

- Je suis le docteur Coburn. Votre frère est dans une chambre d'examen. Suivez-moi. Dit Steele en faisant un signe vers un corridor. Les deux hommes suivirent "Coburn" jusqu'à la chambre d'examen.

Pendant ce temps, Mikaila réveilla gentiment Charlie pour le prévenir de la situation et vérifier ses bandages, surtout celui de couvrant la coupure sur son flanc.

- Ta famille est ici, et selon toute apparence ton frère est terrifié. Dit Mikaila doucement. Un regard triste emplis les profonds yeux bruns de Charlie. C'était la partie qu'il détestait, avoir à mettre un masque. Charlie se recoucha et feignit d'être endormi juste au moment où "Coburn" faisait entrer sa famille.

Don s'arrêta un moment pour observer son frère dormir. Charlie n'avait pu la figure pâle et pleine de sang comme ce matin mais il semblait tout de même revenir d'une promenade aux enfers. Des bleus commençaient à apparaître et même si les coupures étaient cachées par les pansements, la peau autour était irritée. Don sortit de sa transe et s'avança aux cotés de Charlie. Il lui passa gentiment la main dans les cheveux frisés avant de se retourner vers le docteur.

- Quel est son état? Demanda tranquillement Don pendant qu'Allan marchait de l'autre côté de la civière pour déposer sa main sur la poitrine de son fils, se rassurant de sentir sa respiration.

- Ce n'est pas aussi pire qu'il n'y paraît. Toutes les blessures sont superficielles, des coupures et des bleus et la majorité du sang qui le recouvrait n'était pas le sien. Il va être endolori pour quelques jours, je vais donc lui prescrire des antidouleur. Dit "Coburn" en sortant un papier et un stylo et écrit une prescription.

En réalité il n'écrit rien le stylo ne touchant pas le papier, la prescription du vrai docteur Coburn était déjà écrite. Il donna le papier à Don et recula d'un pas pour regarder le spectacle commencer lorsque son agent commença à grommeler, premier signe de son "réveil".

Deux profonds yeux brun s'ouvrirent et Charlie cligna quelques fois les paupières avant de s'arrêter sur l'agent du FBI debout à côté du lit.

- Don? Dit Charlie d'une petite voix. Il jouait très bien son rôle.

- Hey Charlie, comment te sens-tu? Demanda Don en jouant gentiment dans les cheveux de son frère.

- Comme si un bus m'avait frappé. Dit Charlie. Gagnant un petit sourire de la part de Don.

Charlie sentit une main sur son cœur et leva la sienne pour recouvrir celle de son père. Il tourna la tête et lui envoya un petit sourire.

- Hey papa.

Alan resta silencieux et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- _Je suis vraiment de vous mentir encore une fois._ Pensa Charlie en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les larmes qu'il avait versées plus tôt n'étaient pas pour Koyuki Jenshio mais pour sa fille, et maintenant c'était à cause de son auto isolement et sa culpabilité.

- Quand pourrons-nous le ramener à la maison? Demanda Alan en regardant son cadet se battre contre ses larmes. Don serra doucement la main de Charlie en le regardant essayer de dominer ses émotions.

"Coburn" laissa un petit soupir avant de répondre.

- Physiquement, il va être correct et il peut partir aujourd'hui, mais sachant les circonstances dans lesquelles il a reçu ces blessures, je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il rencontre un psychologue. Si vous voulez, je peux appeler l'un de ceux de l'hôpital.

Don et Alan regardèrent Charlie et le questionnèrent silencieusement sur ce qu'il voulait.

- Okay, je vais parler au psy mais après pouvez-vous juste me ramener à la maison. Demanda Charlie, en prenant son meilleur air de chien battu. Cela marcha à la perfection lorsque Don et Allan acquiescèrent simultanément. Coburn prit le téléphone et appela le psychologue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra dans la pièce habiller d'un gilet à boutons gris et de culotte noire. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il souria à l'autre docteur avec assurance.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Ross, je suis ici parce que quelqu'un a besoin de parler. Dit-il.

- Ça c'est moi. Dit Charlie tranquillement.

- Ok, voulez-vous que votre famille reste ou préféré-vous avoir un peu de d'intimité? Demanda le docteur Ross.

Charlie regarda Don et Alan et puis il dit sur on ton d'excuses.

- Puis-je faire ça par moi-même?

Don allait protester quand un regard d'Alan l'arrêta, l'aîné des frères Eppes soupira en signe de défaite et les deux hommes laissèrent Charlie avec le docteur Ross.

Charlie laissa échapper un soupire lorsque le docteur Ross s'assit à ses côtés.

- Alors, comment tien-tu le coup? Demanda Ross.

- Et bien, je ne sens pas de culpabilité pour ce qui est arrivé à Jenshio si c'est ce que tu veux dire Toby. Répondit Charlie en tournant son regard vers le psy qui était en réalité l'agent de la CIA Tobias Finch qui, en plus d'être le chauffeur du meilleur trio d'agent de la CIA possédait sa licence de psychologue.

- Alors M. Eppes, pourquoi tu ne me raconterais pas tout depuis le début de l'histoire. Et je veux dire la première fois que tu as rencontré cette femme. Dit Toby.

Avec un soupire d'exaspération et un roulement d'yeux Charlie se mit à raconter sa rencontre avec Koyuki Jenshio…

Pendant ce temps dans le corridor, Don et Alan Eppes étaient assis perdus dans leurs pensées.

_"Je t'ai laissé tomber Charlie, j'aurai dû te protéger. Qui avait-il dans ce café? Pourquoi n'a-tu pas bu? Était-ce parce que tu as vu ce qui nous arrivait? Mon Dieu, où sont les réponses à toutes ces questions? Que me cache-tu?"_ Cela résumait une partie de la montagne de question qui traversait l'esprit de Don.

_" Mon dieu, j'ai presque perdu mon fils à cause d'une psychopathe. Oh mon Dieu, mon garçon, oh Margaret, je l'ai presque perdu comme je t'ai perdue. Charlie que s'est-il passé? _Pensa Alan en regardant par la fenêtre son fils couché sur la civière, parlant ou chuchotant au psychologue.

Si seulement ils savaient ce qui se passait réellement, Charlie souhaitait secrètement qu'il pourrait les rassurer mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

À l'intérieur de la salle d'examen, Charlie racontait l'histoire.

- Je vais laisser tomber les détailles, j'ai rencontré Koyuki Jenshio pendant qu'on avait une job à Kyoto au Japon. Nous étions là pour s'assurer de la sécurité d'un diplomate américain. Jenshio était un assassin qui avait été engagé pour le tuer. La nuit où elle a attaqué j'ai décidé de m'occuper d'elle personnellement, aucun besoin de risquer la vie de mes équipiers et en plus je savais que j'étais le meilleur combattant. Au moment où elle attaqua, elle me rencontra, j'étais dans le lit à la place de sa cible. Nous avons combattu et j'étais à quelques centimètres de la trancher en deux quand je me suis rappelé ce qui était écrit dans le dossier de la CIA, elle avait un enfant, une petite fille. J'ai donc décidé de montrer de la pitié, peu importent les apparences, j'ai une conscience. Je l'ai laissé partir, sans jamais la laisser voir mon visage. J'avais déjà-vu des photos de ses victimes dans les dossiers non résolus de la police japonaise, j'ai donc gravé sa marque sur mon propre cou. J'ai informé mon supérieur de mes actions et j'ai été réprimandé et relevé de mes fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais j'ai été réactivé c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est l'un des meilleur. J'ai été appelé pour des jobs en Nouvelle-Zélande, Paris et la dernière à Damas. Maintenant, je suis ici à te parler.

Toby le regarda sans expression en l'écoutant.

- Donc tu ne ressens aucune culpabilité pour Koyuki Jenshio, mais tu en ressens envers sa fille et pour ces cinq personne que Jenshio a tués avant que tu ne l'arrêtes.

- Je ne l'ai pas arrêté, elle s'est arrêtée toute seule. Cette idiote pensait que se plonger son sabre dans le ventre était honorable. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est de mettre le bordel dans ma cour arrière et maintenant je dois trouver une histoire pour ne pas dévoiler ma couverture. Dit Charlie.

Toby laissa un petit toussotement avant d'écrire quelques mots sur les feuilles qu'il avait.

- Ok M. Eppes, je ne vois rien d'anormal, tu es toujours le type que nous connaissons et aimons. Dit Toby avec un grand sourire.

- Tais-toi Taxi et file avant que les autres rappliquent, Amita va te reconnaître si elle te voit. Dit Charlie avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je te revois bientôt Ghost. Dit Toby en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Steele entra par la porte de côté et regarda son agent.

- Ghost, je vais le dire une fois et juste une fois, tu ne montre de la pitié que lorsque tu en as l'ordre. Si tu refais la même erreur que tu as faite avec Jenshio, je ne vais pas juste te relever de tes fonctions pour toujours, je vais t'effacer de cette planète. Comprend-tu? Demanda Steele avec une voix froide.

- Oui monsieur… je suis désolé monsieur, je sous ai déjà assuré que ça n'arriverait pu. Dit Charlie en regardant son supérieur dans les yeux.

Avec un signe de tête, Steele retourna dehors pour arranger les derniers détails avec Don et Alan qui restaient totalement inconscient de la vraie situation.

Charlie soupira et se recoucha sur la civière, regardant le plafond.

Cela était loin d'être fini.

_"J'ai encore tellement de travail à faire" _Pensa Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai aucune raison pour l'extrêmement long délai, j'y avais juste pas la tête, mais je m'excuse quand même. Bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 15 : Enquête et Réponses**

La maison des Eppes grouillait d'activité pendant que Megan, Colby et David, ainsi que plusieurs autres agents du FBI et techniciens ramassaient les preuves. Il y avait aussi le coroner qui sortait avec une civière transportant le sac contenant un corps.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui est arrivé les gars? Demanda Megan en s'assoyant à côté de Colby et David.

- Il y avait quelque chose dans le café, ça a endormi tout le monde sauf Charlie, il était tellement occupé par ses math qu'il a probablement même pas pris une gorgée. Répondit David.

- Charlie nous a tous vu s'endormir, mais comment on a atterri à l'étage? Demanda Colby.

- La seule explication logique c'est que Charlie nous à transporter là-haut. Dit Megan.

David et Colby regardèrent Megan suspicieusement.

- Mais cela voudrait dire que Charlie nous aurait tous transporter en montant deux escaliers et déposé dans trois chambre différente pour nous y embarrer. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Ce que je veux dire cela n'est pas impossible pour un gars de la stature de Charlie? Demanda Colby.

- Je ne sais pas, mais mettez-vous dans la peau de Charlie, tout le monde est inconscient et vous réaliser que le pire scénario imaginable se réalise. Vous êtes tous deux des amis et il y a son père et son frère. Il était terrifié et il a conclu que vous embarrer à l'étage était le seul moyen de vous garder sain et sauf. Dit Megan.

David balançait la tête pendant que Colby rongeait son pouce.

- Megan, tu aurais dû voir ça, il était juste assis là, couvert de sang et serrant le corps contre lui. Je te le dis, je ne vais pas sortir cette image de ma tête avant cent ans.

- J'espère juste qu'il va bien, a-t-on reçu des nouvelles de Don? Demanda Colby.

-Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Dit Megan en prenant son cellulaire. Elle appela et attendit qu'on réponde.

- Oui? Dit la voix épuisée de Don.

- Don, c'est Megan. Comment va Charlie? Demanda-t-elle doucement

- Il réagit, il a parlé au psy. Ils ont dit que les blessures étaient superficielles et qu'il serait correct dans quelques jours, mais il y a encore tant de choses… Don ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Larry et Amita approcher avec une expression angoissée.

- Je vais te rappeler Megan, Larry et Amita viennent d'arriver. Dit Don en raccrochant. Il salua les nouveaux arrivant.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda immédiatement Amita.

- Il va être correct. Le docteur a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de blessures graves. Répondit Alan.

Larry et Amita laissèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement. Leurs regards tombèrent sur Charlie, au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre d'examen.

- Pouvons-nous aller lui parler? Demanda Larry.

- Ouais, on le ramène bientôt à la maison. Dit Don.

Charlie envoya un sourire fatigué à Larry et Amita lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Trois heure plus tard ils étaient tous assis dans le VUS de Don en route vers la maison. Depuis le temps, le FBI était parti et il restait juste Megan, David et Colby qui les attendait.

Pendant tout le trajet, Don jetait des regards furtifs à Charlie qui était dans le siège passager en train de regarder dehors, la tête apparemment dans les nuages.

En réalité, Charlie imaginait différent scénario pour se préparer à l'inévitable marée de question qui le submergerait dès qu'il serait chez lui, mais pour l'instant il jouait le rôle du jeune homme traumatisé. En fait, il ne se sentait pas coupable de la mort de Koyuki comme avec toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait tuées puisqu'il n'avait pas lui-même planté le sabre dans le ventre de la femme. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'allée Charlie fut submergé par des vagues d'anticipation.

_"Il est temps pour une autre de mes histoires." _Pensa Charlie lorsque Alan l'aida à sortir de l'auto. Le T-shirt que Don lui avait ramassé était heureusement trop grand évitant donc de frotter sur ses blessures.

Lorsque les cinq personne arrivèrent à la porte ils se firent accueillir par une Megan Reeves très soulagée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Charlie marcha silencieusement jusqu'au salon et s'assit doucement dans le sofa. Il releva son bras et le déposa sur ses yeux.

Heureusement, les autres comprirent qu'il ferait mieux de laisser Charlie tranquille plutôt que de le bombarder des questions qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Ils allèrent tous dans la salle à manger et discutèrent silencieusement.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda Megan.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il ne s'est pas encore retiré dans l'une de ses équation mathématique. Répondit Don.

- Et vous, vous avez trouvé des indices?

- Ce que nous savons c'est que Jenshio a mis un somnifère dans le café et que par miracle Charlie n'en avait pas bu. Dit David.

- Quelle chance, cela l'a laissé en face à face avec la tueuse. Murmura Colby.

- Et la seule explication au fait que vous étiez à l'étage est que Charlie vous y a monté. Ajouta Megan.

Cela laissa Don surpris. Une image d'un jeune et petit Charlie de treize ans lui revient en mémoire. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer que son petit frère était capable d'avoir autant de force.

Don tourna la tête vers le salon pour voir Charlie et sursauta lorsqu'il ne le vit pas.

- Charlie? Demanda Don en se dirigeant vers le salon les autres sur les talons. Don fit le tour de la pièce, inquiet, lorsqu'il entendit Colby.

- Don. Appela l'autre agent, qui avait une petite idée sur l'endroit où se trouvait Charlie, regardant le corridor. Don s'y engouffra suivi des autres vers la cour arrière. Il s'arrêta à la porte regardant à travers la fenêtre son frère debout dans la cour.

Don se tourna vers la foule derrière lui et avec un seul regard leur fit comprendre de rester là, il allait s'occuper de ça.

Charlie semblait totalement inconscient de sa présence, son attention sur l'herbe décolorée se trouvant à quelques pas devant lui.

- Charlie? Demanda doucement Don, qui ne reçu que du silence comme réponse.

- Quelqu'un devrait nettoyer le sang, ça va tuer l'herbe. Dit une voix fatiguée et sans émotion.

- Ça peut attendre, pourquoi tu ne rentre pas Charlie? Suggéra Don espérant que son frère l'écoute. Il regarda avec soulagement lorsque Charlie fit oui de la tête. Les deux frères marchèrent vers la maison à la rencontre des autres.

- Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. Dit Charlie légèrement avant de retourner dans le salon. Megan regarda Don qui la regarda également sachant ce qui devait être fait sans vouloir le faire.

- Laissons-lui un peu de temps, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à être questionné. Dit Don.

- Ok Don, pendant ce temps, je pense que nous allons retourner au bureau, Colby et moi allons faire le rapport aussi bien que nous le pouvons. Dit David et les trois agents s'en allèrent.

En se rendant à la porte de devant les trois agents regardèrent vers le salon et une vague de tristesse les envahit en voyant Charlie profondément endormit sur le sofa ressemblant plus à un adolescent qu'à un homme de trente ans. Ils quittèrent la maison plein de regret pour Charlie et de colère pour Koyuki Jenshio.

Trois jours plus tard…

- Merci d'être venu ici, je sais que ça va être difficile mais peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours? Demanda gentiment Megan assise devant Charlie, qui était plutôt pâle.

- Ok… cette nuit-là… Don, papa, David, Colby et moi étions à la maison, j'étais dans la salle à manger et papa faisait du café. J'étais absorbé par l'équation que je griffonnais donc je n'ai rien bu et après, tout le monde était inconscient. J'ai dit à Don, que tout irait bien avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse…

Charlie laissa s'échapper un petit rire nerveux et continua.

- Je lui ai dit que tout irait bien, comme si j'avais su ce qui se passerait. Charlie balançait la tête tout en parlant.

- Charlie, on a trouvé un deuxième sabre de samouraï chez vous, il est à toi n'es-ce pas? Demanda Megan en confirmation.

- Oui, l'autre sabre est à moi. J'ai fait le trou dans le mur pour le sortir de sa cachette. Je ne vous ai jamais dis qu'après ma première rencontre avec… elle… j'ai décidé que ce serait une bonne idée d'apprendre quelques techniques de défenses. Contrairement aux croyances populaires je ne fais pas des math en tout temps, j'ai une licence pour l'arme. Expliqua Charlie.

Derrière la vitre miroir, Don, Colby et David étaient sans souffle par la déclaration de leur mathématicien préféré. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Charlie était s'entraînait avec une arme blanche. Ils écoutèrent Charlie continuer.

- Après qu'ils furent tous inconscients, je savais qu'elle s'en venait. J'ai donc fait la meilleure chose dont je pouvais faire, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, ils ne pesaient pas si lourd que ça pour moi. Je les aient enfermés à l'étage et j'ai attendu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attaque à eux avant d'arriver à moi. Dit Charlie s'arrêtant quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Elle est arrivée à minuit et elle a essayé de me couper en deux, j'ai évité et j'ai couru jusqu'au mur. On s'est battu jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cour arrière, elle m'a arraché mon sabre des mains et… a placé le sien sur ma gorge prête à la trancher. S'avez-vous ce que j'ai fait? Je l'ai supplié de ne pas me tuer. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'épargner une autre fois, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun honneur de vivre avec une défaite. Chaque personne qu'elle tuait était une victoire pour elle et elle a dit que j'étais sa seule défaite. L'erreur qu'elle allait corriger, je pensais qu'elle allait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, mais à la place elle… elle…. Charlie ne finit pas sa phrase et Megan savait que l'interview était terminée.

Elle se tourna vers la vitre et regarda dans la direction des trois autre agents avant de gentiment serrer la main de Charlie. Charlie la regarda avec ses profonds yeux bruns.

_"Ils ont tout avalé" _Pensa Charlie avec un sourire intérieur, tout en conservant son regard traumatisé de petit chiot.

Megan sortit et Don entre tranquillement dans la pièce et pris place à côté de Charlie. Les deux frère restèrent quelques instants silencieux avant que Don ne parle.

- Donc, tu sais te servir d'un sabre de samouraï et tu en as caché un dans les murs de ta maison. Dit doucement Don en regardant son frère.

- Ouais, et ça m'a gardé en vie… est-tu fâché? Demanda-t-il, sonnant plus jeune qu'il ne l'ai vraiment, regardant Don avec ses yeux doux.

Don fit non de la tête avant de caresser gentiment la joue de son frère. Trois jours et il semblait toujours être absent d'esprit.

- Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison. Ajouta Don. Charlie approuva de la tête et les deux frères sortir de la salle d'interrogation.

Aujourd'hui, quelques habiletés cachées de son frère avaient été révélées et Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels autres secrets il ignorait à propos de Charlie? Charlie n'était pas très mauvais pour garder des secrets?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 16 : **

C'était l'une des rare journée de congé pour l'agent Colby Granger et il avait décidé de la passer à son dojo favori. C'était une bonne opportunité de pratiquer son Jiu Jitsu. Il parqua son VUS et se dirigea vers la bâtisse avec son sac. Il était prêt pour son entraînement, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir une certaine personne qui pratiquait son Kendo.

- Hey Granger, ça fait un bout que t'es pas venu. Dit Manny, l'un de ses amis du gym.

- Hey Manny, que puis-je dire, le FBI est un job à temps plein. Répliqua Colby en serrant la main de l'autre homme.

À ce moment Colby nota foule de l'autre côté du gym.

- Hey, que se passe-t-il là-bas? Demanda Colby, intrigué.

- Pourquoi ne va pas tu voir, c'est les matelas de Kendo. Répondit Manny tout en se dirigeant vers la foule avec Colby.

- Hey Jacob, ques qui se passe? Demanda Manny en rejoignant la foule avec Colby.

- On pourrait dire que nous avons un petit tournoi entre les combattants les plus expérimentés et ce nouveau gars. On ne sait ni son nom ni de quoi il a l'aire. La seule information qu'on ait c'est qu'il a déjà mis trois de nos gars à terre. Fox s'en occupe à présent, il va sûrement remettre ce mec à sa place. Dit Jacob en pointant le combat où se trouvaient les deux combattants. L'un d'eux était leur gars Fox, le champion incontesté du dojo, en armure rouge et de l'autre son opposant, le "nouveau gars", en noir.

- Met le à terre Fox. Cris Manny. Colby observait, fasciné, pendant que Fox agitait son Shinai pour agiter la foule. Le nouveau par contre ne réagissait pas et attendant seulement que le match commence. Danny, un autre entraîneur, s'avança entre les deux.

- Es-tu prêt? Demanda-t-il à Fox qui grogna légèrement en disant oui.

- Es-tu prêt? Répéta-t-il au nouveau qui fit silencieusement signe que oui.

- Le premier à remporter trois manches gagne le match. Saluer et commencer. Cria Danny en se reculant.

Les deux combattants se saluèrent et ils prirent leur posture de combat. Fox prenant rapidement position, ainsi montrant sa vitesse. Le nouveau, par contre, pris calmement son temps.

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques secondes et Fox se lança dans une série d'attaques avec son sabre de bois. Le spectacle des attaques de Fox était impressionnant, mais ce qui était encore plus impressionnant était le calme et l'aisance avec laquelle son opposant bloquait toutes les attaques. À ce moment, le combattant inconnu plongea en avant et lâcha une série d'attaques furieuses.

La foule retient son souffle en regardant Fox recevoir une série d'attaques plus vicieuses que les siennes. À ce moment, tout sembla s'arrêter lorsque le Shinai de Fox s'envola pendant qu'il se retrouvait agenouiller le sabre de son opposant sur sa gorge.

- Wow, ce gars est bon. S'exclama Colby, Manny lui envoya un regard meurtrier, mais Colby n'y porta pas attention.

Danny avait immédiatement réagit et il était maintenant entre les deux combattants les envoyant chacun dans leurs coins.

- Gagnant de la première manche, combattant en noir. Déclara Danny au travers des exclamations de la foule qui réclamait la suite du combat.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux combattants étaient de nouveau face à face. Fox était furieux, il n'allait pas se laisser battre par un débutant.

- Vous êtes prêt? Continuer. Cria Danny en se reculant rapidement.

Fox décida de ne pas foncer tête première dans une nouvelle attaque et de calculer ses coups. Il s'avança rapidement et recula immédiatement, cependant son opposant ne réagit pas le moins du monde à la fausse attaque.

À ce moment, Fox plongea en avant avec une attaque aussi rapide que l'éclaire qui fut, à son grand étonnement, bloquée en un millième de seconde et il se retrouva avec un Shinai sur sa gorge pour la deuxième fois. La foule se plaignit lorsqu'un autre manche fut perdu.

Les deux combattants retournèrent dans leurs coins, la colère de Fox était apparente.

- Oh, tu vas perdre celle-là. Déclara Fox en fixant son opposant qui faisait gracieusement tournoyer son Shinai.

- Qui est ce gars-là? Demanda Manny en observant le calme du combattant inconnu.

- Un excellent combattant. Dit quelqu'un dans la foule. Colby et les autres se préparait pour le troisième et dernier match. Peut-être que Fox pouvait revenir en force, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de gagner, mais Colby se doutait bien que ce serait le dernier manche.

C'était tout ou rien, les combattants se rencontrèrent au centre du matelas. Fox délivrant un barrage de ses meilleur mouvement, ressentant du contentement lorsque son opposant recula de quelques pas. À ce moment, avec un mouvement inattendu, le combattant noir montre ses talents acrobatiques en faisant une pirouette avant d'une seule main, atterrissant silencieusement et prêt à combattre. Fox se rua en avant pour le point, mais le nouveau s'éclipsa du chemin et fit trébucher le combattant rouge. La foule regarda le nouveau gars s'avancer au-dessus de Fox comme un oiseau de proie, son sabre descendant sur le combattant à terre.

Le dojo était silencieux pendant que le combattant gagnant arrêta son Shinai dangereusement proche de l'arrière du cou de Fox.

Danny s'activa à ce moment, le combat était fini et la victoire revenait à l'étranger. Danny allait séparer les combattants lorsque le combattant en noir se pencha au-dessus de Fox.

Fox se retourna et regarda celui qui l'avait battu. Il était prêt à lui sauter dessus pour le frapper lorsque l'autre homme lui tendit la main. Fox regarda la main offerte un instant avant d'accepter sa défaite et de la serrer. Fox senti une grande force le remettre sur ses pieds et les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant que le nouveau prenne la parole.

- Tu es un bon combattant Fox, tu dois juste réaliser qu'attaquer avec arrogance et colère n'entraîne que la défaite. Dit l'inconnu de derrière le masque.

Sur ces mots Fox réalisa son erreur et il retira son masque en tendant la main. La foule regarda lorsque le vainqueur retira son masque. Au moment où le masque quitta le visage, Colby resta figé de stupeur.

Là, debout avec le Shinai et le masque de Kendo sous son bras, se trouvait Charlie Eppes, ses cheveux frisés retenus dans une queue-de-cheval. Il ne semblait même pas fatigué par la bataille, en fait il ne semblait même pas avoir combattu et toute trace du choque émotionnel d'il y a deux semaine avait disparu.

Manny remarqua le regard choqué de son ami et s'inquiéta pour lui.

- Hey Colby, ça va? Demanda-t-il en le secouant un peu ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Colby de sa transe.

- Ho mon Dieu, c'est Charlie Eppes, le génie des math dont je t'ai parlé. Dit Colby en continuant de fixer Charlie qui serrait la main de Fox, la foule les applaudissant.

- Quel est ton nom? Demanda Fox en regardant le jeune homme qui lui avait botté le cul.

- Charlie Eppes. Répondit Charlie avec un petit sourire.

- Attends une minute, Eppes, comme le génie des math duquel Granger n'arrête pas de parler, le petit frère de son boss. Demanda Fox avec un brin de soupçon dans la voix.

- Vous connaissez Colby? Demanda Charlie en simulant la surprise. Il savait déjà que Colby venait à ce gym et il pouvait voir l'homme le fixer les yeux grand ouvert dans le coin de son oeil.

- Ouais, il vient toujours ici, hey il est justement là. Dit Fox en pointant dans la foule. Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur la face choquée de Colby.

"_Pris_" pensa Charlie en croisant le regard de Colby.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 17 :**

- Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir sur les matelas. Demanda Colby en prenant une bouchée dans son sandwich au poulet. Il regardait Charlie assit de l'autre côté de la table du petit resto qui était proche du dojo. L'agent du FBI l'observait et Charlie soupira avant de répondre.

- Quand Megan m'a interrogé sur le cas Jenshio, je lui ai dit que je connaissais les bases de l'utilisation d'un sabre de samouraï. Cela à déjà été vrai, mais, depuis ce temps, j'en ai appris beaucoup plus. Dit Charlie avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a une semaine tu étais totalement traumatisé et maintenant tu es le nouveau roi du dojo. Dit Colby d'un ton encore incrédule, mais plus calme que vingt minutes plus tôt.

Charlie ria lorsque Colby l'appela le "roi du dojo" et Colby le regarda simplement en se rappelant le Charlie tel qu'il l'avait vu la première journée qu'il travailla dans l'équipe de Don, joyeux et vibrant. Cependant, trop rapidement, Charlie s'arrêta et le regarda sérieusement.

- Colby, il y a plusieurs choses que j'ai choisi de ne pas dévoiler à tout le monde. Don pense que je suis pratiquement incapable de garder un secret, mais l'année dernière il a découvert que je travaille parfois sur des projets tops secrets de la NSA. Dit Charlie

- La raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas trop affecté pas la mort de Koyuki Jenshio c'est parce que… ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se tuait en face de moi. Dit tranquillement Charlie en surveillant l'expression d'étonnement de Colby. En fait Colby était littéralement sans voix. Charlie utilisa le silence pour continuer.

- Quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, l'un de mes amis prit un fusil et se tira dans la tête, j'étais à quelques mètres de lui quand il fit cela. Papa et Don ne le savent pas parce que je ne leur ai jamais dit, mais maman le savait et… j'ai appris à faire avec. Les personnes comme moi, les génies, nous avons plus de risque d'être dépressif et de vouloir… que tout finisse. Dit Charlie doucement tout en regardant Colby.

- Mon dieu Charlie, je suis désolé, tu aurais dû le dire à Don à propos de ton ami. C'était plus que ce que quelqu'un de dix-neuf ans pouvait prendre. Dit Colby.

- À ce moment-là, je ne voyais pas beaucoup Don, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, d'autant plus que j'avais ma mère. Dit Charlie en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. Colby fixa l'autre homme et il vit son regard innocent du mathématicien qu'il connaissait. Il voyait aussi la force et la dignité de quelqu'un qui connaissaient la dureté du monde réel. Toutes les suppositions que Colby avait s'effacèrent en voyant ce nouveau côté de Charlie. Il n'allait jamais considérer l'autre homme de la même façon maintenant, mais il lui restait une autre question.

- Charlie, je ne veux pas être rude, mais pourquoi me dit tu cela plutôt que David ou Megan? Demanda timidement Colby.

- Pourquoi, quel est le problème de t'en parler? Demande Charlie. Colby resta un peu étonné par la question.

- Et bien… je ne suis pas exactement du type sensible Charlie. Colby répliqua.

- Peut-être que je souhaite un peu moins de sensibilité. Dit simplement Charlie avec in air amusé dans ses yeux. Il envoya un sourire a Colby avant de retourner à son sandwich. Colby regarda Charlie un instant de plus et il se concentra sur son repas.

- _Wow, je ne le verrai vraiment plus jamais de la même façon._ Pensa Colby pendant qu'ils finissaient leur lunch. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient de retours au dojo. En entrant quelques têtes se tournèrent et quatre gars s'approchèrent. C'étaient les quatre combattants de Kendo que Charlie avait battus. Colby s'inquiéta un peu lorsque Fox se sépara du groupe et se dirigea vers Charlie. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Fox avait bien une tête de plus que Charlie, mais Charlie n'était pas intimidé.

- Charlie Eppes, je parle pour nous quatre, bienvenue au gym. Dit Fox avec un sourire que Charlie retourna en serrant la main de l'homme qu'il venait de battre, le meilleur des quatre. Il serra également les mains des autres, Kyle, Terrance et Takeshi.

- Oh et une autre chose le nouveau, nous allons vouloir une revanche. Dit Fox.

- C'est quand vous voulez. Répliqua Charlie.

Colby relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas intentionnellement retenu. Charlie se tourna vers Colby et il se dirigea vers les matelas de Jiu Jitsu. Cette fois-ci il serait le spectateur et il regardera son ami en action, en plus Colby le ramènerait chez lui après.

Charlie s'assit en indien sur le matelas tout en regardant le "tank" personnel de Don mettre ses adversaires à terre.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le VUS de Colby. Tout en conduisant, Colby remarqua le symbole rouge et noir tatoué derrière le cou de son passager.

-C'est "ghost" en japonais. Dit Charlie surprenant Colby qui fixait toujours le tatou. Colby fut surpris que Charlie savait qu'il regardait son cou, mais il se rappela les habiletés de Kendo de l'autre homme et comment une telle formation peut affûter les sens. Cela souleva plusieurs questions dans l'esprit de Colby et tout en se rendant vers la résidence Eppes il se demanda ce dont le petit géni était capable de faire pour les étonner.

Ce que Colby ignorait c'est que Charlie Eppes était bien plus qu'un géni des math, beaucoup plus.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 18: La vie continue pour un agent secret**

Charlie POV

Le temps ne s'arrête pour personne. Pour moi cette phrase est pleine de vérité. Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis que Koyuki Jenshio dérangea ma vie. Je suis de retour à enseigner à CalSci. De retour à être l'arme secrète du FBI contre les criminels. De retour comme agent désactivé de la CIA. Yeah, les choses revenaient à la normale, exceptée pour quelques petits points. Je suis le "roi du dojo", c'est ce que Colby aime me dire à chaque fois qu'on se voit au dojo. Je garde mon expertise avec le sabre de samouraï un secret, j'ai confiance en Colby pour garder le silence, et pour autant qu'ils en sachent, je suis uniquement un novice. C'est étrange comment je suis serein en ce moment. Je souhaiterais pouvoir m'accrocher à ces petits pièce de paradis, mais cette joie que je ressens est teintée par la réalité amère qui est mienne. Quand j'ai dit à Colby qu'à dix-neuf ans j'avais vu l'un de mes amis se tuer, il n'était pas un ami d'école, c'était un autre agent qui ne supportait plu ce qu'il faisait. C'était la première personne que j'ai vue mourir en tant qu'agent. Quand je pense à la vie que j'avais avant de choisir celle que j'ai maintenant je peux pratiquement sentir la lame du rasoir coupant la peau de mon bras gauche, c'est vraiment étonnant ce qu'un peu de neosporin et les habiletés régénératrices d corps humain peuvent accomplir. Les cicatrices sont à peine visible maintenant et j'en suis vraiment content.

Mais dans le fond de mon esprit, je savais que… le calme ne dure jamais pour quelqu'un comme moi… jamais…

C'était une nuit sans nuages au-dessus de Zermatt en Suisse. Dans les airs, Charlie regardait le sol à partir de l'hélicoptère Black Hawk.

- Hey Ghost, t'es prêt à plonger? Demanda Nighthawk avec un air narquois et Mojave souriait derrière.

Ghost se retourna vers ses collègues avec un air de moquerie.

- Il me semble que la dernière fois, c'était l'un de vous qui criait comme une petite fille quand nous survolions Prague et avions à sauter? Demanda-t-il faisant rougir Nighthawk. Mojave éclata de rire

- Oh, en passant, ce n'était pas toi Mojave qui sonnait comme ta cousine Rosita quand t'a trouvé un scorpion sur ton oreiller quand nous faisions une surveillance au Caire? Cela fit efficacement taire Mojave. Charlie tourna son attention sur la ville qu'ils survolaient. Il était évident qu'il était redevenu Ghost, le chef de l'unité secrète de la CIA.

Cette fois çi, la mission n'était pas d'arrêter une vente d'arme, cette fois ils étaient après quelqu'un. Cette fois, c'était une capture. La cible était Nikolaï Yurich, un scientifique russe qui avait vendu son âme au diable. Plutôt que d'utiliser ses talents pour aider les gens, il s'est tourné vers la fabrication d'arme virale. Maintenant, c'était au trio d'arrêter sa folie. Steele avait spécifiquement ordonné que, si c'était nécessaire, de ramener la tête de Yurich, tant que ses opérations étaient arrêtées. Un informateur dans les rangs de Yurich avait dévoilé le laboratoire secret et sous terrain de celui-ci. C'était dangereusement proche du centre de la ville de Zermatt, il veut évidemment faire le plus de victime s'il était pour relâcher l'une de ses bombes.

Le Black Hawk survola les secteurs métropolitains de la ville et se dirigea vers la banlieue. En approchant du site de débarquement, l'un des pilots se retourna vers les trois agents.

- Vous êtes prêt? Criât-il par-dessus le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

Ghost répondit en levant le pousse avant de mettre les lunettes qu'il avait sur la tête, sur ses yeux et avec une dernière vérification de son parachute, il sauta.

Deux autre personnes à sa suite, le trio tomba du ciel. C'était un vrai plaisir de sentir le vent rugir dans leurs oreilles et de voir le sol qui approchait rapidement

En approchant une altitude dangereusement basse, les trois agents ouvrirent leurs parachutes et il se sentir tirer en arrière lorsque les toiles noires s'étalèrent.

Ils descendirent lentement jusqu'à la terre dans un champ vert où Toby les attendait avec leurs équipements.

_C'est l'heure de sauver le monde, encore._ Pensa Ghost.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 19: Où es-tu allé**

Très loin de Zeramatt, dans le bureau du FBI de Los Angeles, l'agent Don Eppes n'arrêtait pas de regarder la photo qui était sur le coin de son bureau. C'était une photo de lui, son père et son précieux petit frère. Cela faisait deux mois que Charlie avait disparu, leur laissant uniquement une note disant qu'il avait été appeler, probablement pas la NSA, et de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait revenir. Pas un seul jour passait sans que Don se sente horrible de ne pas pouvoir dire au à ce soir à Charlie, de ne pas regarder dans ses yeux presque noirs et si vivants, de ne pas pouvoir de le serrer dans ses bras. À la place, il rentrait dans une maison rempli de signe exposant l'absence de Charlie.

_Où es-tu allé petit frère?_

Don n'était pas le seul qui pensait à un certain géni aux cheveux frisés. À son bureau, Colby Granger soupirait quand il ouvrait le tiroir de son bureau et regardait la photo qu'il gardait collée là. C'était une photo assez drôle, de Charlie et lui, au gym. L'image montrait Colby qui était à terre, le ventre sur l'un des matelas du gym, et Charlie était nu pied debout sur de dos de l'agent, les bras en l'air et une expression de triomphe sur la face. Dix mois et ils étaient devenus inséparables. Deux mois et Colby s'ennuyait du petit géni.

_Où es-tu allé petit géni?_

David Sinclair était assis, regardant l'écran de son ordinateur, ils n'avançaient pas dans leur nouvelle enquête et les consultants qu'ils avaient à disposition étaient des hommes lents qui faisaient en deux jours ce que Charlie ferait en deux heures. Dans le fond de son esprit, David pensait toujours à Charlie avec ses cheveux frisés et ses yeux plein de vie. David soupira.

_Où es-tu allé Charlie?_

D'où elle était assise, Megan Reeves pouvait voir que les gars étaient en mode "penser à Charlie". Naturellement, elle se mit aussi à penser à lui en regardant la fleur en origami qu'il lui a donné lors de la première enquête sur laquelle ils avaient collaboré, où la femme d'un juge avait été tuée. Elle s'ennuyait des explications de Charlie et de son sourire.

_Où es-tu allé Charlie?_

À la résidence Eppes, Alan soupira en débarrassant la table. La maison était tellement vide et il voulait tant récupérer son fils. Don venait chaque soir pour lui tenir compagnie. Il se rappelait encore la journée où il est rentré à la maison pour le trouver assis dans les escaliers, silencieux et fixant une lettre dans ses mains. Charlie avait encore disparu, et qui savait quand il reviendrait? S'il revenait.

_Oh Charlie, où es-tu allé? S'il te plait revient moi._

À CalSci, Larry Fleinhardt venait juste de finir son cours et il était assis dans son bureau. Son esprit pensait naturellement à son collègue manquant. Un petit sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage en pensant que Charlie avait déjà été son élève. Il s'ennuyait considérablement de son ami. CalSci semblait si vide sans son plus jeune professeur.

_Où es-tu allé Charles?_

Amita marchait le long du couloire, et elle pensait à Charlie et comment elle s'ennuyait de lui. Elle souria un peu en repensant à cette fois où elle était aller voir Santi pendant l'enquête sur les voleurs d'organe. Charlie avait proposé qu'elle parle à sa grand-mère pour savoir comment elle pouvait aider cette pauvre fille. Elle avait été si reconnaissante qu'elle avait embrassé Charlie et il avait semblé très surpris. C'était une expression qui lui allait très bien. Mon Dieu il lui manquait.

_Où es-tu allé?_

_Tu me manque tellement._

_Cela me semble une éternité depuis que tu es parti._

_S'il te plait, revient à la maison._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 20: La mission en cour**

Le sol fut accueilli sous les pieds de Ghost lorsqu'il atterrit et détacha son parachute, imiter par Mojave et Nighthawk. Après s'être détaché, Ghost courra jusqu'à la camionnette blanche qui attendait les trois agents. Elle contenait tout l'équipement dont ils auraient besoin pour leur mission.

- Hey Taxi! Dit Nighthawk pendant que Toby Finch les saluait en ouvrant le coffre.

- Salut les gars. Dit Toby avec un sourire pendant que les trois agents s'équipaient.

Fusil, grenades, couteau, tazers, gilet par balle modifiés, quelques sabres pour Ghost et beaucoup d'autres choses furent cachées dans différentes poches et étuis. Ils furent prêts en un temps records et embarquèrent dans le véhicule. En un instant le moteur tournait et ils se dirigeaient vers la ville.

Heureusement, la route pour Zermatt était déserte jusqu'aux alentours de la ville. La ville les accueillit avec toute la lumière qu'une ville peut donner à cette heure de la nuit. Toby roula dans le trafic, se dirigeant vers la cible, le grand hôtel Zermatterhof.

Après quelque tournant, Toby entra dans le stationnement de l'hôtel cinq étoiles, le garde le prenant pour un employé d'entretien. Toby se stationnât dans un coin reculé du stationnement du côté ouest.

- J'ai placé la camionnette pour cacher la trappe, vous feriez mieux de disparaître vite. Dit Toby en pointant vers l'extérieure.

- Bien reçu. Répondit Ghost en ouvrant la porte droite et il aperçut ladite trappe.

- Vous êtes prêt? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Nighthawk et Mojave et en plaçant ses lunettes de vision nocturne et son masque. C'était un long chemin dans le noir pour rejoindre le repère de Yurich.

- A-tu vraiment besoin de demander. Répondit Mojave en sortant de la camionnette. Ghost ouvrit la trappe et un labyrinthe de tunnels obscurs apparut devant eux.

- Show time. Dit Ghost en sautant dans la trappe, disparaissant dans l'obscurité, ses compagnons sur les talons.

Les trois agents étaient entourés par l'obscurité lorsqu'ils avançaient dans les tunnels. Ils suivaient Mojave, qui comptait parmi ses spécialités de trouver le meilleur chemin. Les plans du système de tunnels de Zermatt étaient transmis sur un bracelet qui montrait leur position et celle de leur cible. Tout cela grâce à une taupe qu'ils connaissaient bien, Mikaila Gordon.

Les tunnels zigzaguaient sans cesse et les trois agents avançaient à bonne allure. Le repère consistait d'un laboratoire principal et de trois laboratoires secondaire, tous bien gardés. Cela n'était pas un problème, d'autant plus que Mikaila connaissait sa job. Son rôle était de détruire de l'intérieur tandis que les trois agents attaquaient de l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps, dans un édifice proche du Zermatterhof hôtel, Derek Steele regardait les progrès de ses trois meilleur agents de son centre de commandement temporaire. Il était inquiet, ce qui est normal pour l'homme en charge. C'était une mission importante, arrêtée Yurich était une nécessité. La CIA avait été appelée le moment même où Yurich avait disparu des radars. Mikaila avait réussi à infiltrer l'organisation de Yurich trois mois auparavant comme technicienne de surveillance. Cela était parfait pour eux, avec son accès, elle avait implanté un virus dans leur système de sécurité. Maintenant, Steele regardait ses trois agents s'approcher de leur cible.

De retour dans les tunnels, Mojave fit signe qu'ils étaient proches en désignant la faible lueur bleue dans le couloir.

_Bingo_. Pensa Ghost en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres et en regardant dans en bas le grand laboratoire dans toute sa splendeur. L'obscurité serait de leur côté, Ghost pressa le bouton du communicateur placé dans son oreille.

- Montre nous ton travail. Dit-il simplement.

Comme sur demande, les lumières qui illuminaient le complexe s'éteignirent, créant le chaos désiré.

- Merci Angelita. Dit Mojave impatient.

Lui et Nighthawk enclenchèrent leur vision nocturne et regardèrent leur chef, entouré de vert, il sauta de leur cachette, descendant comme le spectre qui était son nom de code. Mojave et Nighthawk le suivirent sans hésitation, et les cris chaotiques des personnes du laboratoire masquaient le son de leur approche.

- Sort d'ici Miki, cela ne sera pas joli. Dit Ghost avant d'éteindre son communicateur et de dégainer son sabre de samouraï.

Sous son masque, Ghost avait une expression de prédateur. Charlie Eppes, le gentil professeur de math faisait la sieste quelque part et Ghost, l'agent de la CIA, était seul à la recherche de sang.

Derrière leur chef, Mojave et Nighthawk préparèrent leurs armes. Mojave, ses armes favorites, une paire de Beretta de calibre 48. Nighthawk avait plusieurs de ses grenades et mini-bombes favorites prêtes à l'action.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire? Demanda Ghost dans son micro.

-Je me dirige vers les laboratoires, les détruits tout en laissant de la job pour l'équipe de nettoyage. Dit Nighthawk.

- Je me rends au système informatique central et copie toutes les informations de notre copain russe. Ajouta Mojave.

- Je m'occupe du chef moi-même. Dit Ghost.

- Je vous vois plus tard les gars, tuer que si vous y êtes obligé, neutraliser le reste et rester en vie. Dit Ghost avant de se séparer.

Ils étaient partie pour avoir une longue nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Chapitre 21: Même les meilleurs font des erreurs**

Ghost courrait dans l'obscurité vers la location du savant, indiquée sur son bracelet grâce à l'émetteur que Mikaila avait placé sur Yurich. Dans le corridor, le nombre de personnes inconscientes augmentait tout au long de son approche. Un garde tourna un coin et tira n'importe où, mais Ghost évita facilement le tir et attendit que cet imbécile arrête de tirer. Lorsque les balles arrêtèrent de siffler, Ghost entra rapidement en action avec pour seul bruit un léger chling métallique. Le sabre de Ghost frappa le garde en plein dans le ventre. Deux bruit de chute se firent entendre et Ghost continua vers sa cible sans se préoccuper de l'homme qu'il venait de couper en deux.

Pendant ce temps, en dehors des laboratoires secondaire, Nighthawk avait tout juste fini d'installer l'une de ses grenades spéciales. Elle aurait pu être appelé "fabriqueuse d'ère de glace miniature". Tout ce qui se trouve dans le rayon de détonation se retrouve congelé par un composé à base de d'azote gazeux. Toutes les bactéries vont se retrouver glacées, un cadeau parfait pour l'équipe de nettoyage qui passerait après eux. Nighthawk envoya le grenade et se prépara à la douce musique de la déflagration.Après que la poussière soit retombé, Nighthawk regarda le laboratoire qui était glacé.

_"Un de moins" _pensa Nighthawk en se dirigeant vers les deux laboratoires restants. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient également gelés. Il ne restait donc que le laboratoire principal.

Dans la salle de commande, Mojave venait juste de se débarrasser de deux gardes qui croisaient son chemin, chacun d'eux avait reçu un troisième oeil de la part du tireur. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle des ordinateurs où il brancherait une petite batterie qui lui permettra d'extraire et de copier les informations de ces derniers. Ensuite il détruirait tout. Tout cela ne devait prendre que vingt minutes grâce à Mikaila qui avait désactivé la sécurité. La partie la plus dure était à venir, l'attente. Grâce à la vision de nuit, Mojave s'assit sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, un œil sur le téléchargement et l'autre sur la porte.

Tout allait bien lorsque qu'un son se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

BANG, BANG, BANG, et le monde s'arrêta.

- Ghost? Nighthawk? Demanda rapidement Mojave.

- Mojave? Ça va? Demanda Nighthawk, soulageant Mojave jusqu'à ce que la deuxième réponse ne vienne pas.

- Moi ça va, et Ghost? Demanda Mojave.

Nighthawk pressa un bouton sur son oreillette et demanda.

- Ghost? Ghost, tu me reçois, es-ce que ça va? Dans le fond de son estomac un nœud se formait et une peur froide l'envahit lorsque la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le silence.

Puis, un chling métallique se fit entendre précédant un cris d'agonie.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Le cri fut suivi de malédictions en russe et d'une respiration saccadée.

- Mojave, Nighthawk, finissez ce que vous avez à faire et appeler Steele. Dite lui d'envoyer les médics ici. Notre ami Nikolai a besoin de se faire rattacher le bras. Dit Ghost sur un ton incroyablement calme.

- Ghost, ça va? Demanda Mojave en finissant de télécharger les données de l'ordinateur.

- Ça va aller quand nous sortirons. Répliqua Ghost.

Là où il se trouvait, regardant Nikolai Yurich, Ghost avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour garder son attention sur autre chose que la douleur. Il venait de prendre trois balles dans la poitrine, dont une directement au cœur. Sans la veste de kevlar modifié, il serait mort trois fois.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas

Disclamer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire appartient à **gothraven89** qui et l'auteur original, moi ne suis que la traductrice alors tous les mérites du scénario lui revient à lui et pas à moi.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je sais que je ne suis pas rapide pour mettre les nouveaux chapitre, mais ces dernières semaines, j'étais dans les travaux et les examens de fin de session. Je devrais pouvoir ajouter les nouveaux chapitres plus régulièrement maintenant que c'est les vacances.

**Chapitre 22: Le nettoyage**

- Steele, envoie tes gars rapidement, Yurich a besoin d'infirmiers avant de saigner a mort! Lança Nighthawk en courrant vers Ghost tout comme Mojave.

- Bien reçu. Dit Steele tout en poussant le bouton d'une autre radio.

- Kingsly, Ballard, vous pouvez y aller, amener les infirmiers, le prisonnier saigne abondamment. Dit Steele rapidement avant de retourner à l'action principale.

Pendant ce temps, dans le sous-terrain, Mojave et Nighthawk arrivaient à la position de leur chef. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce semi éclairée et ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant leur chef, penché sur Yurich qui était partiellement inconscient, qui attachait un tourniquet sur ce qui restait du bras gauche. Le bras en question était sur le plancher à côté d'eux.

- Ghost, ça va? Demanda Mojave.

Ghost se retourna vers ses deux compagnons en finissant d'attacher le tourniquet.

- Je vais bien, aider moi avec Yurich, il vaut plus cher en vie que mort et quelqu'un mettez ce bras dans la glace s'ils veulent une chance de le rattacher. Dit Ghost, sur cela les deux autres agents entrèrent en action. Nighthawk rejoignit Ghost pour l'aider avec Yurich pendant que Mojave s'occupait du bras.

- Steele, où est l'équipe de nettoyage? Demanda Ghost dans la radio.

- Ils sont en chemin Ghost, quel est votre statu? Demanda Steele.

- Appart les trois balles empêtrer dans ma veste, juste de mauvaise humeur. Dit Ghost calmement.

- A-t-il dit qu'il a trois balles dans sa veste monsieur? Demanda l'une des technicienne informatique dans le centre de commande. Steele la fit taire d'un regard.

- Les infirmiers seront là dans quelques minutes, garder Yurich vivant pendant ce temps… Ghost, laisse les t'inspecter. Dit Steele.

- J'ai juste besoin de glace chef, rien de sérieux. Arriva la réponse entêter, causant un soupir d'exaspération du commandant.

- Bien, ne laisse pas les infirmiers te voir, mais Mikaila va te regarder quand tu reviendras ici. Dit Steele sans appel.

- Compris monsieur. Dit Ghost avant de couper la communication.

Steele soupira à nouveau, merci au kevlar modifié.

De retour sous terre, Ghost et Nighthawk avaient fini de traîner Yurich vers l'entrée à temps pour rencontrer les lumières des équipes de nettoyage.

Mojave alluma une fusée éclairante pour les se faire voir des équipes. En quelques minutes, les deux équipes se promenaient partout dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, le trio disparut dans l'ombre. Ils avaient des livraisons à faire. Les trois agents courraient dans le sens inverse de leur arrivé, Mojave ouvrait la marche vers la trappe.

- Hey, Taxi, t'est toujours là? Demanda Nighthawk dans sa radio.

- Oui, toujours là, vous rentrez à la maison? Demanda Toby.

- Ouais, on s'en vient, et nous avons un petit présent pour le chef. Dit Mojave en joignant la conversation.

Ghost n'avait pas envie de petite conversation. Les trois agents prirent un dernier tournant avant de voir la colonne de lumière qui arrivait de la surface. Les trois enlevèrent leurs lunettes de vision nocturne et leurs masques en s'approchant.

Ghost allait sauter et grimper quand une main sur chacun de ses bras l'arrêta. Il regarda les regards inquiets de Julio Vargas et Christian Wolfe.

Les deux agents grimpèrent et tendirent leurs bras à leur chef, voulant le tirer au-dehors. Secrètement touché par le geste Ghost garda une figure sans émotions. Charlie tendit ses bras et il se laissa tirer hors de la noirceur des tunnels. Ghost était désormais endormis laissant Charlie sentir la douleur de ses blessures.

Les trois agents montèrent dans la fourgonnette content que la mission soit fini. C'est à ce moment que Charlie se laissa ressentir la douleur qu'il gardait enfouie.

Avec un grognement, Charlie s'appuya le dos sur la carrosserie les yeux fermés et avec un air de frustration, il tentait de tolérer la douleur. Lentement, il leva le bras et le passa sur sa veste, retirant les balles que le kevlar avait heureusement arrêtées.

_Cling…Cling…Cling. _Trois balles partiellement écrasées tombèrent sur le plancher de la fourgonnette.

Julio et Christian s'activèrent, Julio détachait les armes que Charlie portait tandis que Christian détacha et retira la veste de kevlar pour aider Charlie à respirer plus librement. Tout cela était fait en silence. Aucun mot n'était requis, si Julio ou Christian avait été à sa place Charlie se serait occupé d'eux exactement de la même façon.

- Couche toi, tout est en ordre maintenant. Dit Christian pendant que Julio souriait. Charlie leur répondit avec un petit mouvement de la tête avant de se coucher aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait dans le véhicule.

- Je vais essayer d'éviter tout le nid-de-poule. Dit Toby du siège conducteur. Leur prochaine destination était un petit motel au pied des montagnes de l'autre côté de la ville de Zermatt. Mais avant, ils feraient un arrêt rapide au centre de commande temporaire où Steele se trouvait, attendant les disquettes zip, et secrètement inquiet de voir comment se portait son meilleur agent.

La van se faufila facilement sur la rue et alla se stationner à côté du bloque à appartement de l'autre côté de la rue.

Quand Toby s'arrêta dans le garage, un group de quelques personnes les attendaient, parmi eux, le commandant Steele et Mikaila Gordon. Toby débarqua et ouvrit la porte latérale. Julio et Christian étaient assis de chaque côté de Charlie qui était pâle et il laissait apparaître un peu de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Vérifie comment il va Gordon. Dit Steele en s'approchant avec Mikaila.

Mikaila poussa Julio et Christian hors de son chemin et commença à regarder l'état de Charlie. Méthodiquement, elle vérifia son pouls, stable et fort. Ensuite, elle vérifia ses yeux avec une petite lampe de poche, les pupilles étaient responsives. Après, elle releva gentiment le gilet qu'il portait sous sa veste. Elle vit la grimace de Charlie lorsqu'il se releva pour complètement enlever le gilet. Sur son torse, les trois bleus se formaient là où les balles avaient frappé.

- Satisfaite? Demanda Charlie.

- Il va bien, juste un peu endolori pour quelques jours. Dit Mikaila, secrètement rassurée que Charlie s'en sorte seulement avec trois bleus.

- Vous deux seriez mieux de lui donner de la glace rendu au motel. Dit-elle aux deux collègues de Charlie.

- Oui madame. Répondit Christian. Julio était derrière et il donnait les disquettes contenant les dossiers de Yurich à Steele.

- En passant chef, comment va Yurich? Demanda Charlie sans se lever.

- Il va s'en sortir, il a été emmené et il rattache son bras en ce moment même. Il vivra pour être interrogé et condamné pour acte terroriste. Pour l'instant repose-toi Charles. Dit Steele avant de se tourner vers Toby.

- Emmène les rapidement au motel, je vais les appeler pour qu'ils préparent la glace. Dit simplement Steele avant de s'en aller.

-Vous avez entendu le chef. Dit Mikaila avec un sourire avant de se pencher de donner un bec sur la joue de Charlie, obtenant un petit sourire de ce dernier.

- À plus tard. Ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment.

Toby, Julio et Christian montèrent dans le véhicule et, en quelques minutes, ils étaient dans les rues de Zermatt.

- Ce n'est pas passé loin. Dit Charlie plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.


End file.
